Lich Plus Vampire Repost
by YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: He thought it was over, but Barragan had found a second chance in a highschool of all things. The original version of Lich Vampire reposted.
1. Chapter 1

_Early in life I had to choose between honest arrogance and hypocritical humility._

_I chose the former and have seen no reason to change._

-Frank.

Barragan Louisenbairn. The very embodiment of death itself howled in anger at his impending demise. He had so much left to do. A kingdom to rebuild, a world to conquer and a lust for revenge to appease. He'd been humiliated once already, he would not tolerate a second stain against his legacy.

"AIZEN!" The God-King of Hueco Mundo roared as he used the last of his strength to hurl his axe at the man who ruined everything, the man who took his kingdom, lead his men into a hopeless slaughter, and most importantly treated him. Barragan Louisenbairn! As a tool! To be thrown away once their purpose was complete.

The axe spun through the air towards the man set on usurping the Spirit-King. Aizen slowly turned, to smirk at the dying Vasto Lord, looking at the axe as if it was a speck of dust in the wind. Aizen's grin widened as the axe turned to ash before coming near him.

Barragan gave one last roar as his skull started to decay, cursing Aizen and his foolish quest for power before the second Espada finally died. Starkk was the only one who seemed to care for his passing as he watched the golden crown of his former comrade fall to the ground, disappearing from sight.

"Farewell Barragan... a word for the second Espada, Lord Aizen?" Starkk tipped his head in respect at the former king, sending a lazy glance at his current boss who only chuckled and turned back to the fight as if the man didn't exist in the first place.

* * *

Barragan lay on a snow-white floor, arms spread out as he looked up at the blank sky. He knew he was dead. His power was absolute after all. The only thing that could kill him was himself.

He chuckled a bit as he sat up, seeing white as far as the eye could see. "This is the afterlife for the afterlife.. how comical."

As Barragan stood up, he noticed a few things about himself, he was younger or at least looked like he was. His moustache had vanished, his eyebrows thinned out slightly and his body no longer had the wrinkles that showed the countless centuries he'd endured. If he had to guess, he looked mid to late teens for a human, or a couple thousand years for one of those cursed Shinigami.

"Hah... Let's us hope that is the last I ever see of those blasted fools..." Barragan crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to look around. If there was nothing but the white void before him, Barragan would have to resign himself from forging his kingdom anew. A kingdom that he would keep for all eternity.

With nothing better to do Barragan set off in a random direction, to find any sign of civilization or life. He wasn't sure for how long he walked, fur-lined cape billowing behind him, but he never stopped. He was ageless. He was death in its greatest form. He was the former God-King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Louisenbairn. To him, an eternity was nothing.

As he walked, he saw nothing but the nearly blinding whiteness before him. He had to admit, he expected more from the afterlife. Or Hell for that matter, if that was where he was. This didn't seem like a punishment for whatever sins he may have committed in his life, it was more like a rest station to whatever came next.

"Barragan Louisenbairn. It is a pleasure to meet you." Barragan turned around at the voice. The accent wasn't one he knew. It seemed like it had a bit everything in it, while lacking anything recognizable. To his mild amusement when he turned around, a female figure stood to greet him. He could figure out what she looked like, as her form seemed to shift constantly under his gaze.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Spirit-King, Kami, whichever title you desire. I would offer you a seat, but as you see. My kingdom has been reduced to nothing but a bright void." The Hollow King held his arms out to show off the expanse that he sarcastically called his, with the same bored expression as usual.

The female giggled quietly at the youth before her. "I'm glad you are enjoying it. I was worried you'd be bored with nothing to do."

"All things fade in time. Animals, plants, buildings, even Shinigami. That is the only absolute."

"Indeed Lord Barragan, now I was going to offer you a gift, but if you were content with your current situation, don't let me intrude." Kami teased.

"A gift?" Barragan raised a tanned eyebrow in interest. "Why would you, Great Kami wish to give me a gift? I was the Ruler of Los Noches, King of Hollows and God of Hueco Mundo. I am the pinnacle of everything your little Shinigami's hated."

"Yes, you were. But you gave the Hollows order, rules and kept them in line with fear. Without you, there would have been greater casualties during the thousands of years you ruled. And.."

"And? Speak before I grow tired of this." Barragan grunted as he thought back to how he ruled Hueco Mundo. Any Hollow stronger than a Menos was banned from entering the Human world. After all, the Hollows in the shadow of Hueco Mundo were stronger and more filling than any pathetic soul that could be scavenged from the filthy Shinigami. Better to leave the scraps to the trash, while the strong feast.

In retrospect he had help keep the peace, unknowingly... 'How comical.' The Hollow-King chuckled to himself as Kami continued.

"And.. you aided in the destruction of Aizen's misguided plan..your dying wish, for Aizen to fail was heard by the Hōgyoku... it was touched by the absolute rage and sincerity behind your wish and it turned against Aizen when he needed it most... All of his planning.. all of the the trickery crashed down around on him. So consider this a thank you, and a chance to have your greatest wish fulfilled. A place where you may start life anew and do with as you see fit." Kami tilted her head slightly, smiling to herself as Barragan took a moment to digest what he had heard.

Barragan looked to the white sky above him and cackled, his laughter could be heard for miles as he enjoyed the pure joy that over took him, letting his spiritual pressure run wild. If anything other than Kami and himself had been nearby, it'd have been reduced to little more than dust. "AIZEN, YOU HILARIOUS FOOL! I TOLD YOU! I WARNED YOU! I WOULD GET MY REVENGE! I TOLD YOU! I AM THE ONLY ABSOLUTE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE MY REVENGE! HOW COMICAL! HOW AMAZINGLY COMICAL!"

Barragan kept laughing, while Kami simply stood and watched, enjoying the show before her before Barragan wiped away the tear forming below his eyes. He looked at Kami, wondering if she knew that bit of news was more than enough to keep him content. The Hollow-King actually smiled at the one person he considered an equal.

"I would happily accept your generous offer Kami-san. Ruling Hueco Mundo was getting tedious anyways. I will craft myself a kingdom worth my presence as ruler."

"Of course Lord Barragan. But I do warn you, I'll be placing you in a school where you can learn about the world that shall soon bow to you. I do not wish to over step my place, but I would recommend you enjoy a year or two there to learn before you begin to cause trouble." Kami bowed slightly with a teasing tone in her voice. She knew the best way to mess with men like Barragan was through their ego.

Barragan scratched his chin, feeling the scar from his battle against a former Vasto Lord as he took a moment to think before nodding. "A school would be useful. Knowledge is power... I shall depart now Kami-san."

Kami nodded, and flicked her wrist as a portal opened up beside her as she bowed before Barragan. "I look forward to next we speak Lord Barragan." She said with a hidden grin as the Hollow King gave her a nod farewell before stepping through the hole in space before himself.

Once Barragan had left, Kami giggled. "Oh I do look forward to seeing what happens."

* * *

Barragan let a small smirk cross his face as he looked around. He'd been dropped off out of the portal by the side of a road to see a bus driver with glowing eyes waiting for him. Apparently he was a friend of Kami's and had offered to give Barragan a ride to the school where he now stood, admiring the scenery. It was no Hueco Mundo with the rolling deserts and bone white trees, but it had a familiar. Dead trees stood everywhere, the sky was dark and gloomy, and the ocean was blood red.

Barragan had to admit, seeing the ocean was new to him, since water in Hueco Mundo usually meant he was fighting a certain female Vasto Lord. Barragan spared a moment to wonder what happened to the third Espada. He kind of hoped she survived, instead of that lay about Starkk. She'd be the best choice for running Hueco Mundo in his absence and Aizen's well deserved destruction.

Finally finished sight-seeing, Barragan picked up the bag which held a spare change of clothes. Apparently Kami was fine with making him younger, but she didn't dare touch his outfits. He seemed to have lost his Hollow mask and Hollow Hole in this word, but that didn't bother him, since he still had Arrogante with him, sealed away to resemble a pitch black cane with a golden skull pommel that fit in his hand perfectly.

As soon as Barragan set off towards the school, he heard something coming up behind him. Barragan turned around in time to see a pink haired girl barrelling towards him on a bike, having obviously lost control of the machine. "Coming through!" The girl warned.

Barragan stepped to the side of the bikes path before activating Senescencia to slow down time. He carefully picked the girl up into his arms, taking her off the bike before stopping his power, watching the contraption crash into a nearby tree. Barragan set the girl down gently on her feet as she started to apologize thinking it was rather comical he'd already run into someone.

* * *

Moka looked at the teen that held her in his arms. He was startling to say the least, with dark tanned skin set against snow-white hair and deep black eyes that commanded authority. The large scars across his right eye and down his left chin reminded her of viking lords she'd seen in her history textbook. He wore a black button up shirt under a white leather cloak with dark fur lining and short sleeves. Both wrists had thick golden bracelets in place, and his uniform pants were held up by three chains, attached to a large metal disc with an image of the sun on it which hung almost lazily to his left side.

She blushed a bit as the stranger set her down on her feet with a small bored-smile. It took Moka a minute, but getting a better look and a smaller distance away from the man gave her an idea why she was paying so much attention to him. He smelled intoxicating, like nothing she'd smelt before, and she didn't even see any blood.

Seeing that she hadn't said anything Moka bowed in apology. "I'm sorry! I get dizzy from my anaemia! I didn't mean to crash into you! Please forgive me!"

* * *

Barragan chuckled quietly at the girl. To say her reaction was refreshing was an understatement. There was no fear in her voice, only sincere regret for almost hitting him. As if something like that could wound the King of Hollows! So Barragan just smiled a bit and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am not injured. Your apology is irrelevant."

He noticed that his voice was softer and not as deep in this form, but he didn't really mind. Thousands of years as an old man, made you appreciate the gifts of youth. And in those thousands of years, he had learned a lot of things. The proper treatment of the female race included. Female hollows were rare, so the general opinion on them was one of two extremes. In most cases they were viewed as weak, little more than glorified servants for the pack alpha's.

But Barragan was not most people. He had fought Harribel often enough to have some manners beaten into his thick skull. He knew that women should be treated with respect and care, for an angry women could make even a God-King feel the need to watch his back. So that is what Barragan did, especially since he could sense something in this girl, something hidden. She was nowhere near as strong as him, but she definitely had a power inside her that wasn't to be ignored.

"But I must ask miss. Are you alright? You said something about Anaemia? I'm afraid I do not know what that is, but I would not mind accompanying you to the nearest healer." Barragan continued, seeing the girl shake her head slightly.

"No! It's okay! I'll be fine! I'm just hungry is all." Moka looked at the ground as Barragan nodded.

"Well Miss, I'm sure there will be some food nearby to help. Come, since we are both lost, we may ask well travel together. Barragan Louisenbairn. Pleasure to meet you." Barragan took a step forward, offering Moka a hand in greeting.

"Moka Akashiya.. and.. um.. thank you.. Barragan-san. Would you mind being my frien-" Moka took a step forward as she replied, only to trip and fall forward, her head landing in the crook of Barragan's neck. Moka isn't sure what overcame her, but he smelled too good to resist as she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, you just smell.. too.. nice." Barragan watched with mild interest as the girl bit into his neck, apparently bypassing his Hierro with her fangs. The former Hollow-King had been told this was a world full of monsters by the bus driver, so he assumed that like Hollow's monsters might eat human's as well. But he didn't feel anything threatening from this girl as she drank her fill of blood. It's not like he needed it anyways. He could easily regenerate any blood he lost in this form.

After a minute of drinking Moka pulled away with a dazed look on her face, muttering how she may have drunk a little too much, before she eventually came to her senses.

"Barragan-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't! I mean! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suck your blood! It's just that I'm a vampire and I was hungry.. and your blood is so... amazing.." Moka blushed and waved her hands around before looking at the ground, depressed. "I guess this means you don't want to be friends anymore... since most people are scared of vampires."

Barragan chuckled again. "Moka-san. To be quite frank you are the first of your kind I have encountered, nor do I care for something as worthless as discrimination. I will still accept your offer of friendship if it is available." A small grin crossed Barragan's tanned skin. "And maybe, on occasion let you have a drink of blood. So calm yourself, or we shall be late for the opening ceremony."

"Alright Barragan-kun!" Moka nodded excitedly as she went to grab her bike, while Barragan followed behind her, thinking he had been placed in an interesting world.

"Might as well enjoy my stay here. How Comical." Barragan whispered to himself as he and Moka made their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stupidity combined with arrogance and a large ego will get you a long way._

_Usually into a deeper grave._

Barragan sat in his desk. He'd been separated from the pink haired vampire after the entrance ceremony. In his short existence in this world Barragan had learned a few things. Primarily that his current body had blood, and that it was rather tempting to vampires at the least. He didn't care that he'd been given a flesh body, nor was he going to question why Kami saw fit to bestow it upon him. He knew he was Kami's equal in many ways, if not better. But he knew how much of a pain she could be at times.

Secondly he'd learned he could summon Arrogante in its cane form at will, and make it disappear whenever he wished, so he considered that an improvement. No longer would he have to worry about storing his monstrous weapon, or having someone carry it for him out of combat. Now he could stroll through the halls as regal and deadly as ever. His control of spiritual energy also seemed to have improved for some reason, but he'd test that out later.

The third and final thing he'd discovered is that idiot Nnoitra would have made fast friends with some of the disrespectful mongrels this school had to teach. Barragan had to wonder what form of government the monsters had, and whether he'd be reprimanded for removing filth, such as the scum that dared to suggest molesting women in the same tone of voice one would talk about getting an afternoon snack.

His thoughts were interrupted as the teacher with the hair like cat ears finished her lecture regarding the rules. As far as he cared it boiled down to two points. Don't reveal your true form, and all humans are to be eliminated on sight. Barragan had to think that the second rule was a bit hypocritical if monsters were trying to learn how to adapt and live in human society.

Monster's had lost the battle of natural selection, either through arrogance or laziness if he had to guess. The majority of the monsters he'd sensed with Pesquisa wouldn't give a basic hollow a run for their money, so Barragan had to chuckle at the farce called 'peaceful coexistence' with the humans. The pride of a beaten dog is a such a comical thing.

Before Barragan could continue his analysis of the joke called Youkai Academy, his thoughts were brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late!.. After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school!" The classroom door opened, allowing Barragan a brief peek at the long pink hair hidden from the classes view.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome pointed to the empty seat beside Barragan as she casually waved off the new student's apology. In a school as big as Youkai Academy they weren't the first, and most likely not the last.

"Ok!" Moka said excitedly as she entered the classroom. Barragan let a small smirk spread across his face. Least this class would have one interesting person, instead of the mob of faceless peasants. But his celebration was cut short by an explosion of cheers from the other male classmates, and maybe a few from the female members, all gushing over the girl's beauty.

"Hah, and they call Hollows little more than base instinct. At least our instincts are useful. How comical." Barragan muttered to himself. He'd admit that Moka was indeed a vibrant gem compared to most of the women he'd seen so far, but really? To react like a starved animal given a juicy piece of steak was disrespectful to the highest degree.

Barragan smirked a bit as he leaked a bit of his killing intent to the more vocal classmates, shutting them up instantly as Moka walked down the aisle towards him. Barragan tipped his head in greeting at the rose-colored vampire. "Moka, a pleasure to see you again."

Moka turned to look at Barragan, blinking once. "Huh? Barragan...?" Moka blinked again, before she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his tanned neck in greeting as Barragan was forced to stand in greeting, lest one of them gets hurt. It wouldn't be him, cause even without Hierro, there is no way a small fall like that could injure a vampire, much less a god. But still, it never hurts to be careful. "It's Barragaaaan! We're in the same class?!"

Barragan chuckled as Moka pulled away from the hug, blushing slightly as he ignored the disrespectful questions about his relationship with Moka. After all, why would a god care about the opinion of ants? Moka meanwhile didn't even seem to notice that she was the object of the male populations desire at this time and just sat down in the desk next to Barragan as Nekonome finally got the class back in order and they began their lesson.

* * *

Ah, to be young and believe you were immortal, Barragan smirked as he walked down the hallway with Arrogante in one hand, and Moka holding onto his other arm. The God-King didn't mind the looks of jealousy he was receiving, but he found that staring was disrespectful, and it was only the presence of a beautiful woman in his arms that stopped him from beating a proper attitude into those that dare look at him with anger.

The woman weren't much better, eying him up and down like a hunter on the prowl, but they were even easier to ignore. After all, he was the former ruler of Los Noches! Of course he'd draw their eye, it was only natural. Moka as usual seemed blissfully ignorant of how her presence effected the student body.

The pair continued their walk, making small talk about the school around them, before some scruffy blonde stood in-front of their path. Barragan instantly recognized him as the idiot who suggest eating humans along with other stupid things.

"Hmm, such a pretty one." The blonde said with one hand in his pocket, blatantly checking Moka out. "You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not?! I am you classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" Saizou grinned as he grabbed Barragan by the collar to lift him off the ground.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a fancy, pansy weakling like this?" Saizou had presented his death warrant, signed and sealed in triplicate at this point for the crimes of dirtying Barragan's collar with his filthy paws, as well as being scum in the presence of a god.

Fancy? Sure, he was Barragan Lousienbairn after all. Nothing but the finest for a king. Pansy? Barragan didn't know the term, so he just took it as a generic insult, a puppy growling at a dragon. Weakling? He'd have chosen the word 'controlled', unlike the rest of the weaklings in this school who were just letting their power flow out as if bragging was going out of style. It was like that game Grimmjow enjoyed playing.. Poker.. Pokemon.. Yes Poker. All the children seem to have been dealt a pair of 3's and decided to go all in against the man holding a Royal Flush. Idiots.

Saizou tossed Barragan down to the ground, who landed on his own two feet, looking as if he didn't even know Saizou was their. The idiot was too busy trying to flirt with Moka, to notice Barragan dust himself off, thinking he'd be burning this shirt at his earliest convenience since it was now tainted by filth.

But he did have a chuckle at the conversation going on around him. Apparently Saizou was some big shot or something who had been forced into the Academy due to bad behavior... and how molesting numerous defenseless woman made him a ladies man was beyond Barragan. He thought it was impossible, but apparently Saizou could and did make Nnoitra look like a saint. Least he had the decency to be honest about his terribleness.

Once finished dusting himself off, Barragan brought Arrogante up to lay the unholy smack-down on the disrespectful scum before him, his hand was grabbed by Moka to drag him along, claiming that she was spending time with Barragan right now. Say what you wanted bout the pink haired vampire, but she's got an impressive grip.

* * *

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared there. Are you okay Barragan?" Moka asked once she halted her retreat. In her haste she'd brought them both to a small space under a stairwell. The more time Barragan spent with Moka the more questions he had. How could she have the strength to drag him around but still get winded after such a short distance. Why was she running when the power difference between herself and that scum was like comparing a lion to a kitten.

"I'm fine, but may I ask why we retreated? An ant such as that wouldn't have been trouble for someone like yourself, and against me.." Barragan chuckled quietly to himself as he thought of the countless ways he could make Saizou wish he'd been killed. But he didn't hold it against Moka, after all he almost lost his temper. He wasn't some rage fueled idiot like Yammy. Moka obviously saw that there were too many witnesses and decided to finish things at a time when the proper conditions had been met.

If anything Barragan was impressed by the girl's quick thinking and tactical sense. So the next words out of her mouth did startle him slightly for a few reasons.

"Don't say that! You could have been hurt! You're a precious friend to me!" Moka took both of Barragan's hands into her own as she chastised him.

Wait what?

The absolute sincerity behind her words, combined with his expectations being turned on their head left Barragan a little stunned, and if wasn't from the look in her eyes he'd have been insulted. The thought of that gutter trash actually landing a blow on him! Much less actually injure him! Barragan had to struggle to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of that thought, but the look in Moka's eyes stopped that cold.

He had no idea what was going through her head when he looked in her eyes, but it wasn't mocking him, wasn't calling him weak, it was just genuine concern. What the hell was he supposed to? Barragan just sighed as Moka continued to ramble about how important he was to her.

Apparently he was her first time. Barragan had a small impulse to beat up that smiling bastard Gin who'd have taken that in the wrong context. He was the first person whose blood she'd ever actually drank straight from the source. He did smirk a bit when she claimed his blood was the best thing she'd ever tasted, the perfect balance of flavors and very nutritious. Of course it was, it was his blood after all. Anything less than perfection would have been an insult to his name.

Once she was finished Barragan just smiled and thanked her for her consideration, telling her that she need not worry. After all, he could take care of himself. With that conversation finished, the pair resumed their tour of the school grounds while Moka excitedly pointed everything out to a quiet Barragan. As they walked Barragan couldn't help but smile, mulling over Moka's speech. If he played his cards right he'd have a very loyal comrade for whenever he got bored of acting like a simple monster.

They stopped by the dorms where the Hollow-King asked if he'd really be having to stay in such a shoddy looking building. One thing led to another with Moka asking what his true form was.

He answered with nothing but the truth. "God. I am death itself."

Moka could only giggle, lightly hitting Barragan's shoulder. "Now now, if you don't want to tell me cause of the school rules I won't mind."

Barragan just chuckled, letting her think is was a joke. He didn't feel like explaining what a hollow is after all. "What about you Moka? Forgive me if I sound rude, but you are not what I envisioned a vampire to be. You seem almost human."

"I know... right now I look pretty human but..y'see. If I take this rosary on my chest off." Moka pointed to the fine piece of jewelry laying against her skin. Barragan had noticed it earlier and just wrote it off as some ironic fashion statement. He made a note to himself to stop assuming thing. He was in a new world after all. "I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaaary~ Vampire~"

Barragan had to smirk as Moka finished, wiggling her fingers and making her voice deeper as if to scare him. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampires power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." She explained, with Barragan snorting at similarities between her and Starkk. Well at least she didn't seem like the useless lazy type. While Barragan continued his mental rant against his former comrade, Moka took a step closer.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood." Now she was right in front of the Hollow-King, before leaning in to bite Barragan's neck, drinking even more of his blood.

Barragan just had to sigh. This girl was insatiable. Ah well, she might be useful, so Barragan let it slide, allowing Moka to drink her fill. If Moka had anyone else, she might have drained them dry. Hah, now that'd be a sight to see. Comical.

* * *

It was a new day, or more specifically the second day of school. Barragan and Moka had separated a little while after the discussion of her rosary. Well they did talk about humans for a bit because Barragan was curious to what they were like in this world. That was a conversation and a half which the God of Hueco Mundo wasn't expecting.

Apparently human's had tormented her through in her previous school, so they weren't high on Moka's list of people to like. Barragan sat her down on a nearby bench and spent the next hour explaining to Moka how wrong they were. How they were stupid to make fun of her, to isolate her. Once he was finished, Moka seemed to have gained some much-needed confidence, leaving with a comforting pat on her shoulder from Barragan and a small blush on her face.

Barragan on the other hand left with a smug smirk. It was almost sad and terribly comical that all he had to do was show the girl a little kindness and she already had that look in her eyes that said she'd follow him to hell and back. But that was yesterday, and now Barragan was walking down the path from the dorms to the school.

As he walked, cane in hand he had to wonder if he could simply remove the residence of his floor so he could have the entire space for himself. It'd be only fitting, and it's not like any of the trash there was actually worth the space they took up. He resolved to speak to the headmaster about it later before his thoughts were interrupted by a spike of energy in the nearby woods.

Normally Barragan wouldn't care. If two of the idiots were going to brawl, good luck to them. Hopefully one would get pulled away in a body bag. But still, Barragan hadn't become the ruler of Los Noches through completely reckless actions, so he used Pesquisa and the results were almost perfect.

"Well well. Gutter trash has some balls." Barragan said to no one in particular as he Sonido'd towards the disturbance. Now normally it was the prince who saved the damsel in distress, but who was going to stop the King on the war path?

* * *

"HA HAHAHA! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!" Saizou roared as he continued his transformation, watching as Moka backed up against a gravestone. She had nowhere left to run, and Saizou was going to enjoy every second of this!

"Barragaaan!" Moka screamed for help, hoping someone, anyone would hear her as Saizou came closer, stroking her cheek with a tongue.

"You really are disgusting, aren't you Saizou. I'm not sure what to call you now, cause even scum and gutter trash are better than you." Barragan's voice was low and dangerous as he walked up behind Saizou, looking as if he was just taking a simple forest stroll. He had to smirk when he saw Saizou's true form. A disgusting mess of muscles and spikes. Sure it was big, but all that did was provide a bigger target. How comical.

"Hah! As if you tiny weakling! You think you are better than us with the fancy clothing!? Well your not!" Saizou whipped around, his giant fist speeding towards the unmoving Barragan.

"Barragan! Move!" Moka screamed as the fist connected, the sheer force creating a cloud of dust on impact.

Saizou laughed as he continued to pound the spot where Barragan had been standing, deciding to flatten his remains until nothing remained as Moka collapse to her knees, only able to watch as her only friend died. Eventually Saizou stopped and turned back to Moka planning on continuing what Barragan had interrupted as the dust started to settle.

"Seeing as your temper tantrum is finally finished..." Barragan stepped out of the dust cloud, seemingly unaffected by everything Saizou had thrown at him. He did notice that his shoes had gotten a bit dusty but that was hardly a concern. Saizou's jaw dropped. He'd spent the better part of five minutes pounding on Barragan and he dusted it off as nothing.

"Just die!" Saizou swung his fist at Barragan again, cutting him off from whatever he was going to say, only to have Barragan block with the bottom of his cane, looking rather bored.

"Saizou, let me offer you some advice in what may be the last moments of your life. Stupidity combined with arrogance and a large ego may get you far. But when an ant challenges God none of that matters. You aren't a big fish in a small pond, scum. You are a pathetic insect like everyone else who was foolish enough to challenge me." Barragan sonido'd in front of Saizou's face, seeming to stand on nothing but air before he lightly tabbed the monster's forehead with the butt of Arrogante, sending the repulsive man flying into a nearby tree.

Barragan knew that small poke wouldn't knock Saizou out for long, so he used sonido to get back to Moka to check on her. He knew she wasn't injured, but it never hurt to check. The girl in question seemed confused to what was going on, one minute Barragan is there, next he's dead, then he's fine, then he disappeared again and now he was kneeling in-front of her with that small smirk he always wore.

"I do apologize if I'm late. I hope you are uninjur-" Barragan started before Moka threw his arms around his neck.

"I thought you died! I thought I lost my only friend! Don't ever do that again!" Moka cried into Barragan's shoulder. The God-King just patted her back, knowing that he'd be better off letting her get it out of her system instead of moving on to more pressing matters. Eventually Moka wiped away the last of her tears, taking the tissue being offered to her before Barragan finally spoke up.

"Moka, I do not mind the concern, but remember. Someone as pathetic as Saizou wouldn't be able to give me a paper cut, much less kill me. I have it on good authority that the only thing that can defeat me. Is me. So finish drying those tears, and stand up. You are a vampire, no? So act like it." Barragan stood up, offering Moka his hand. The words may be chastising, but they were to give her a bit of self respect as well. He'd spent a few hours the previous night reading up on vampires and found them to be the equivalent of monster royalty, so she should act like it.

Moka simply nodded and took the offered hand. "Now what? Should we go tell the headmaster what happened?"

Barragan shook his head. "No, this was an attack on you, so I believe it is only fitting for you to decide his punishment." The Hollow-King brought his hand up, intending to put it on Moka's shoulder to reassure her, but it was interrupted. Apparently Saizou had woken up during their talk, and he was not happy being ignored.

"Die you bastard!" He also didn't know that a surprise attack was supposed to be quiet, but it still worked. If he was by himself the punch would have been laughably easy to dodge, but with Moka in the way he had to improvise. Barragan pushed Moka away with one hand, watching with curiosity as his fingers caught on the rosary. With a small snap the cross disconnected and Barragan could feel the spike in spiritual power.

Barragan had to chuckle to himself as Saizou's punch missed, the monster now staring awestruck at the sight before him. Barragan had only one thought, roughly along the lines of "That's more like it!" Finally, someone with power worth a damn. It wasn't much, an average Adjuchas at best, but it was leagues above the rest of these worms!

Barragan stood back, content to watch as Moka's hair went from cotton candy pink to pure silver, her nails grew and fangs sharpened. With each passing second the former God-King could feel his smirk getting bigger. With four or five like her he could conquer this world in a week with minimum.

"What's wrong rogue one...? You want me right? Try and take me by force? Here. Come and try it..." Moka smirked as she held a hand out, taunting him.

Saizou charged forward to grab Moka, to crush her in his palm. To his surprise Moka didn't even try to dodge and Barragan didn't move to help the defenseless girl. Instead Moka simply raised an arm to block Saizou's advance.

"Attacking me with just this degree of power." Saizou began to shake in fear. Barragan may have taken a beating and walked away unscathed, but this girl. This vampire was the one who sent shivers down his spine. Barragan found the reaction mildly amusing considering he was holding back to the highest degree and he could still make this scum bow before him.

"You had better realize your place." Moka said, her voice calm and level as she landed a simple round to Saizou's face, sending him flying through multiple trees. Since Moka didn't seem intent on finishing her opponent off, Barragan decided he'd do it himself later. After all he wanted to send a message to these ants. He was not to be trifled with, and anyone who dared to hurt those under his protection would be dealt punishment in triplicate.

Some may call it cruel, some may call it unnecessary, but Barragan had a saying. When choosing to use the carrot or the stick, use only the best carrots and the biggest, heaviest stick.

"Impressive Moka. There is of course room for improvement but your display while brief was rather informative." Barragan quietly clapped, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He meant every word, he was impressed and had learned a lot from watching that simple kick.

Moka was a bit startled by the Hollow's words. She'd had a lot of reactions to her strength before, but praise was rarely one of them. So she did what any reasonable person would do when they felt they were being mocked. She knew that outer Moka liked this Barragan fellow but he'd learn his place just like Saizou.

Inner Moka walked over to Barragan, grabbing him by the collar to look him in the eyes. There was no fear in the obsidian black eyes, in fact he seemed to find her actions amusing. "Are you taunting me young one?"

Barragan just smirked. This Moka had quite the temper it seems. Apparently the seal creates multiple personalities, or at least suppresses her anger to an amazing degree. But getting back to the topic on hand, he was once again being held up by his collar and apparently being threatened.

Well, I suppose I must teach her a bit about respect, the King of Hueco Mundo thought to himself. And he already had an idea how to do so. Saizou seemed ready to flee when the girl released what felt like spiritual pressure. Might as well see how she reacts to the big leagues.

But let it not be said that Barragan Louisenbairn, God of Hollows and the personification of Death itself, wasn't a gentleman. "Ma'am. Moka. I will ask politely the first time. Let go of me by your own will, before I -make- you." Barragan kept his voice leveled and even as he stared back at Moka. If she put him down great, if she didn't? Well...

Moka's eyebrow seemed to twitch, taking orders from someone who's Yoki was barely more than a human. "Now listen here you worm. I am a proud vampire noble. I will not be instructed like some child by a man dressed like some barbarian warlord's pampered grandson. My other self may be found of you, and your blood may be rather tasty but I will not hesitate to beat the disrespect out of you. So unless you wish to join Saizou in the infirmary, I suggest you bite your tongue, to not anger me further."

With her speech finished Moka reached for Barragan's hand to grab the rosary. She was stopped by a small sigh of disappointment. "I had hoped that we might start off on better terms. But if you wish to make things difficult..." The moment those words left Barragan's lips, Inner Moka's world seemed to come crashing down on her.

She let go of Barragan's collar as she was forced to her knees by the massive amounts of Yoki being admitted by the tanned, and scarred teenager before her. She'd never felt anything like it. Sure her parents had more than her, even her step-mother, but this. This was a completely sensation entirely, it felt like she was being pressed down from all sides as even breathing became increasingly difficult.

"My my, more resilient then I had thought. I was certain three-quarters of my raw power in this form would be enough to completely flatten you. I wonder if I increase it anymore, will you become a pancake?" Barragan joked as he looked down at the kneeling Moka, watching her struggle for breath. But he waved his hand, sealing his spiritual pressure once again, smiling as Moka took a couple deep breaths.

"Now I do apologize for that. I do try to treat women, and people I wish to be friends with in a better way. But I will not be treated as a common monster, nor will I tolerate threats to my safety. I wish to be your friend Moka, and if my comments on your power have offended you, I apologize again. I simply meant it as a compliment. I do hope you will find it in yourself to forgive me."

Barragan held his hand out to Moka to help her to her feet, which she took after a moment's hesitation. He could see the fear and the doubt in her eyes. Honestly, she had nothing to fear. He wasn't Aizen. Those who fought by his side and served him faithfully wouldn't be tossed away like pawns on chest board. No. Loyal comrades are hard enough to come by as it is. Why throw away the few you could find?

As Moka took his hand, Barragan smiled a bit. "Again, I do hope you will forgive me one of these days. I know our first meeting was rough, but I do hope we can get along. With both the sealed and unsealed you." Barragan placed the Rosary gently in Moka's hand as he stepped back, not sure how she'd seal herself again.

"I will.. consider your offer of friendship Sir..?" Moka asked, she'd been mostly asleep, and since until five minutes ago she had no interest in Barragan, she hadn't been paying attention when he introduced himself the first time.

"Barragan. Barragan Louisenbairn, Miss Moka. A pleasure to meet you and may I ask that you keep my power a small secret. I do not wish to be the centre of attention." Well, just yet. Give me a year and I'll be a household name. Barragan bowed slightly, to which Moka simply nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Till we meet next Barragan Louisenbairn. And I will keep your secret.." Moka said before finally putting the rosary back in place with a multitude of thoughts running through her head. First and foremost was the mixture of fear and confusion. What kind of monster could Barragan be that he brought her, a noble vampire to their knees with Yoki alone!? And if his words were any clue, he was holding back... that's a scary thought. Secondly was a bit of respect that she'd never admit to, and in the very back of her mind. A small spark of curiosity.

Barragan caught Moka as she passed out from being resealed. Today had been a good first day. He'd found someone who could be a loyal comrade with enough power by this worlds standards to be worth a damn. The fact she was rather pleasant on the eyes was a simple bonus. The Hollow-King valued loyalty and power over something as superficial as appearance.

With those thoughts in mind Barragan picked Moka up in his arms and started to walk towards the infirmary. He didn't know where her dorm was, nor was he going to enter it unless invited. After all, he was going to see if he could conquer this place with a group of loyal followers instead of by himself. After all, where would the challenge be if he did everything himself? He just had to remember, he wasn't Aizen.

Barragan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo, Ruler of Los Noches and the former Sequnta Espada doesn't steal power through cheap tricks and illusions. He earns it with blood, steel and the comrades at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

_You can have a certain arrogance and I think that's fine._

_But what you should never lose is the respect for others._

Another day, another walk down this worn path alongside all these damn ants. Wonder if this is what Aizen felt like... if this dull pattern of get up, walk and do paper work turned him from a whatever kind of soul reaper he was to the egotistical prick who got beaten by a runt. A soul with centuries of experience given a good thrashing from some little human shit who hadn't even made it to his second decade. It's so pathetic, it's bloody hilarious

Hm.. Aizen as a soul reaper... probably just as much a bitch to the ants then as he is now! Hah! Barragan grinned. He always enjoyed starting his day with a laugh at Aizen's expense. The Hollow-King didn't know why but it put a spring in his step and a pleased-bored smirk on his face. Whether he was dead or not actually didn't matter to Barragan, after all he'd get to live the rest of his life knowing the ass who dared to take his throne would get to live the rest of his extended life regretting being such an egotistical moron as to let the one damn threat to his plan not only live, but get stronger.

I hope he rots, slowly. But enough about the fool who flew to close to the sun... what do we have here.. During his walk, he'd detected a presence off to the side of the path. From a quick look it was nowhere near as strong as inner Moka but it was certainly above average, and something the situation felt odd to him.

This was definitely worth investigating, especially if it got him away from all these ants. So Barragan took the path less traveled and turned into the forest. He decided to take it slow since the soul wasn't moving, and didn't appear to be hurt, so why bother with haste? He could get from one end of academy grounds to the other in the blink of an eye so it's not like he'd be marked late. How exactly that was a punishment was beyond him, but regardless, Barragan took a leisurely stroll through the dead woods.

To his mild surprise he found a female with bright blue hair, keeled over on the ground in pain. Barragan had to admit, girl was helluva an actor at least. She looked rather pale, with flushed cheeks and sweat pouring down her face.

"Help me, please... please lend me a hand... I just suddenly started feeling ill..."Combined with those pleading eyes and soft voice, she'd have most males under her pretty little thumb.

Again, most males would have fallen for it, but Barragan was the exception. A simple Pesquisa was all he needed to know she was perfectly healthy. Never the less, he still jogged over to her side because he was a gentleman and more importantly, he was curious. "It'll be alright miss. I'll take you to the infirmary."

Having said that Barragan waved away Arrogante with a flick of his wrist as he picked up the 'ailing' girl in a firm but gentle bridal carry, heading towards the infirmary at a normal pace.

The girl hadn't expected to be picked up and held like this, but she didn't panic. Switching tactics she buried her face into Barragan's chest. "Thank you very much... can... can I ask your name.. it's just, you've been so kind.. and..I've always had a weak body.. and just.. my.. my chest.. my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden..." The girl pressed her rather large and sof-. Don't you finish that thought Barragan Louisenbairn. You are a god amongst Hollows, incarnation of Death itself. You. Will. Not. Fall. For a trick as simple as this.

Barragan kept a straight face after he got rid of the momentary surprise from the feeling of the girl's chest pressed against his. Seeing this reaction the girl decided to kick it up a notch. She let out a deep moan, her voice low and seductive. "My chest feels like it's going to burst~!" Before rubbing herself up against Barragan's chest repeatedly.

He'd have been surprised by this action, but he predicted she'd resort to a killing blow right of the bat instead of slowly wearing her opponent's sanity down. The sensation of her amble chest rubbing against his felt rather relaxing though... what? He's male, he's a hollow. He's basically one giant ball of instincts, and some of them found the contact to be rather enjoyable. He's not Ulquiorra after all. But like a proper gentleman, he didn't say a word, or even acknowledge what

Regardless he kept a straight face as he continued his walk towards the infirmary. "Barragan Louisenbairn. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss, though I would have preferred less dire circumstances for our introduction." Barragan smirked down at the girl being held in his arms as she finishes trying to seduce him through physical contact.

This time the pink tone on her cheeks seemed a bit more genuine. "Hey... Barragan... can you please look into my eyes?" The girl asked, smiling up at the tanned man who saved her. If it wasn't for the fact she was in the middle of trying to seduce a god, unknowingly but still, she'd have notice that he'd kept up a steady jog from the forest till now while carrying her, her bag and his own. She'd later reflect that Barragan definitely had a noticeable amount of stamina for such a small amount of Yoki.. Not in that way, heads out of the gutter people.

This was it, Barragan had a feeling that this was what he'd been waiting for, the trap had been sprung, so he smiled at the girl again. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" Kurumu smiled back, looking as innocent as ever, but Barragan felt the hypnosis start to take effect as he stared into her eyes. Before it could get a firm hold of his mind, he halted it's progress before beating it back with sheer willpower alone.

Barragan was not going to be someone's puppet ever again, oh no. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... Thankfully he'd gotten a feeling of what the charm was to do, so as he stared into Kurumu's eyes, he leaned his head down. He gently brushed the hair away from Kurumu's ear as he whispered all the things she wanted to hear. How beautiful she was, how tempting and alluring. How he'd always be by her side.

Kurumu knew her charm worked, and grinned like a little devil as Barragan set her down on the ground. He had no idea what it was with this week and carrying women. Or women in general, but he cut off that thought as he started to 'gush' over the bluenette. He acted like she was a princess, and he was her beloved prince charming. It'd be interesting to see how the puppet master reacted to being played.

The pair walked off, with Kurumu wrapped around Barragan's arm who played the part to perfection. She was a young monster, he was a god. After all, women like confidence and when you have an ego as large as Barragan's with the power to back it all up, it was hard to not radiate self-esteem.

* * *

Moka watched the scene before her with a hint of worry and doubt. She wasn't quite sure what happened before her. One minute it seemed Barragan was aiding a student, heading towards the infirmary at a quick pace, the next they are walking side by side as if they were the best of friends.

So now she stood against a wall in the school, trying to figure out what was going on. Wondering what the girl is to Barragan.. No, no! Nono no! Why was this bugging her so much? It's not like they were lovers.. well they were getting awfully close to each other and touching a lot.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I this as such a shock...? It's not like I can be Barragan's only friend.. but still..." Moka sighed, wondering if she'd done anything to possibly anger the snowy haired teen. Could it be all the blood she drank last night? Could he think she saw him as little more than a delicious treat? But every time she drank his blood, even if she took too much, he'd always wave his hand dismissively and say he'd be fine.

Another sigh escaped Moka's lips as she started to get confused before she heard a voice in the back of her head. "Hey.. stop.. This isn't the time to feel down... you are being targeted.." The vampire blinked and looked around, noone was talking to her, so where was that voice coming from?! Now she had even more questions.

"Wh-what!? Who is it? Who said that?.." Moka kept up her search before someone giggled above her.

"You are a Vampire.. right?" Kurumu said with a hint of disbelief. "At least that's what the rumours say. Miss Akashiya Moka." Kurumu grinned down at Moka from the railing she was sitting on before jumping to the floor.

"You! You were the person with Barragan earlier! When did you?" Moka watched Kurumu jump, ignoring the perverted shouts from the male students at seeing up Kurumu's skirt, while some wondered how the world could be blessed with not one but two startling beauties. All of them weren't aware that to balance the scale they had been given a monster from their greatest nightmare.

Down the hallway Barragan sneezed quietly, wondering if he could now get sick with a technically mortal body. Ah well, details to be sorted out later as he continued his leisurely stroll, after all, he's got all the time in the world and he's not afraid to use it. Anyways, back to Moka and Kurumu.

"I am the Succubus Kurono Kurumu.. I have come to defeat you!" Kurumu pointed at Moka's direction as she introduced herself. Moka was starting to wonder if anyone took the rules seriously in this school.

"Wha... isn't it against the rules to give away your true form?" Moka got a dirty look from the Succubus for her irrelevant question.

"Doesn't matter! I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Plan? What plan?" Moka asked, not understanding what was going on before Kurumu started to outline her plan to make the entire male population of the academy fall for her and become her slave. There was a rather large divide between those who were more than willing to participate, and the few smart enough to realize how insane that sounded.

Barragan who could hear the conversation even from down the hall with all the shouting had to wonder if the men who were in support of the plan realized that it would be an entirely look, don't touch relationship for multiple reasons... but then again, they were teenage boys. Not exactly known as the most logical or rational beings by any account, especially when presented with the short, busty beauty of Kurumu. How comical...

As Kurumu finished explaining, she started walking towards Moka, getting right in her face. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, for I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

This statement caused the crowd to take two careful steps back, realizing that this was going to rapidly devolve into a cat fight, and if the rumours about Moka being a vampire was true, no one wanted to become a causality just for getting a better view. One of the few smart decisions the crowd had made so far. The students froze on the spot, hoping that if they didn't move the argueing pair would over look them. In their fear, they failed to notice the sound of someone making his way down the hall, as calm and slow as ever.

"So to prove I'm better than you! That I can defeat you by stealing Barragan from you! If I make him mine, you'll have lost!" Kurumu grinned, knowing how she 'already' had Barragan in her clutches, just needed to seal the deal with a kiss later.

"Wait! Stop, Barragan has nothing to do with this!" Moka shouted back, not wanting Barragan to get hurt. She seemed to have forgotten that the man was mauled by a rogue one for five minutes straight, and yawned it off without a hair out of place.

Oh Moka, such a pure soul, Barragan had to smirk.

"I knew if from the moment we were close earlier.. He has a really nice scent.. Just like a humans~!" Kurume stated, fighting down a blush. Barragan did smell intoxicating earlier, and the way he carried himself just screamed absolute power. But this wasn't the time to be getting giddy over her new slave. No, now she went for the killing blow.

"Is his blood delicious!? You're using Barragan as 'Food' aren't you!? Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

"No! I'm not using him! I'm.." Moka wasn't sure how to finish, but before Kurumu could counter, the crowd around them parted to let Barragan through. Since he was still keeping a tight leash on his spiritual pressure, his classmates still believed him to be rather weak so the whispers of how much shit he was in spread like wild fire among the teenage audience.

"That is correct Moka. You are not using me. I made the choice to give you blood by my own will, and I have no reason to regret it because Moka has yet, nor do I think she will ever abuse the trust I have in her." Barragan's voice carried an undertone of steel, with everyone getting the message he wasn't finished speaking just yet.

Though he did find it hard to belief Moka could even abuse his offer to provide 'lunch' every so often. Sure she drank a lot of blood, but he regenerated it quicker than she could consume him. Hmph, would probably take at least four or five hungry vampires to drain him fast enough that he'd be threatened... then again if he ever put himself in the position where he'd was being held down by such weaklings, he'd do the job for them for such shameful behaviour.. ah yes. He was saying something.

Thankfully no one noticed his mental ego stroking. "Moka, you are an important person to me. So do not worry, my friendship with Kurumu will not deter me from spending time with you. So don't worry." Barragan gave Moka a small smile at the end to reassure her. Moka just smiled back, a few small tears in her eyes as she nodded.

Kurumu on the other hand was irritated. In one short speech Barragan had turned everything back around, and aparantly strengthen it! So she did what she did best, lay on the charm. She jumped at Barragan, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her chest against Barragan's.

She could see an immediate reaction from Moka, who was back to the boiling point of anger, but what surprised her was Barragan. He just chuckled at the attention, as he pet Kurumu's head. "Why thank you Kurumu. I didn't mean to be rude and ignore you. I simply wished to clear something up with Moka."

Kurumu blinked. What. No reaction whatsoever?! How, what.. wh... why?! How!? Kurumu looked Barragan in the eyes, laying on her Charm as thick as possible. "Aww Berry~ Didn't you have some about how you disliked being Moka's person blood bag?" The succubus hid her smirk as Barragan's eyes seemed to glaze over. Success! Now she could end this!

"Well no. I have already stated my opinion on the matter. Now Kurumu, Moka. If you could follow me, I have something I wish to discuss with the two of you."

Kurumu stood stunned... someone had just brushed off her Charm ability like it was nothing.. and now he was picking her up again! She started to struggle, but she was unable to move or speak. She seemed frozen in place in Barragan's arms as he carried her outside, ignoring whispers from his fellow students. Moka simply followed, curious as what Barragan wanted to talk about.

* * *

Barragan unfroze Kurumu once they were deep enough in the forest. He was happy to know that her curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she wasn't struggling, and that his new technique worked. After all if he could rapidly age things with his touch, how hard would it be to stop the time of something. Rather easy really. After all, he was Barragan Louisenbairn. A god. Still needed to think of a name for it, but that could be done later.

Once Kurumu was settled, Barragan coughed to get their attention before either started a discussion that might cause any more trouble. "Now. Both of you are wondering why I brought you out here. It is simple. If you are going to act like children, I shall treat you like them. Moka, if you ever have any concerns. Simply come and talk to me. I will not laugh at your problems or worries."

Barragan turned to Kurumu. "As for you Kurumu. Your charming abilities were cute to say the least. A kitten pawing at a lion. I do not know what your intentions are, but I find your plan to enslave the entire male population rather comical. Never the less, you have commit the rather grave crime of attempting to hypnotize me. So now I must find a fitting punishment..." The Hollow-King stared into the Succubus's eyes, letting the info sink in for her.

He was never under her spell, he treated her plans as if they were a play, something for amusement, and now, now he was looking at her, like a judge about to give a common criminal a death sentence. She hadn't been lying back in the halls when taunting Moka. Barragan seemed like little more than a human in her eyes, he smelt like one and he didn't seem to have much Yoki, but now. Looking into those eyes as they weighed her soul, Kurumu could see something behind them. Power, a limitless and absolute power.

Moka was rather happy with herself. Barragan wasn't mad at her for her greedy consumption of blood, he just waved it of as usual, but something bout his tone gave her a sense that he really didn't care. Like loosing liters of blood every other day was nothing to him. Again Moka began to wonder what kind of monster Barragan was. She'd never heard of one with high speed regeneration as good as Barragan's unless they were a vampire, but if he was a vampire why wasn't he drinking blood? So many questions so many answers.

Barragan stepped forward to stand in front of Kurumu, his face giving nothing away as to what was running through his mind. "I will admit, I am a tad impressed. You could have ran, or argued your case. But to stand and take my judgement? How comical. Though I'm sure you realize by now I could kill you were you stand and walk away without any reprimands." Well, Moka probably wouldn't exactly be happy with his actions, even with the small amount of trouble Kurumu caused, but Barragan just shrugged that thought off as he raised his left hand up, with his right staying on Arrogante.

Kurumu closed her eyes. Barragan seemed to be joking when he mentioned killing her, but she could tell it was the truth. He could cut her down in cold blood, and think nothing of it. But as she waited for Barragan to announce her execution, she received a light flick on her forehead. "That and an apology to Moka is your punishment for your immature behaviour."

Kurumu blinked. "What.." Tears started to form in her eyes as she began to shake. "Am I not even worth punishing properly... do you hate me that much?... Is she! So much better than me? I did everything I could! Just to convince you! Even though some of them were so embarrassing! And still you choose her over me?!"

Wings sprouted from Kurumu's back as her nails grew out into deadly claws. Barragan had to admire the form. The pointy ears and tail certainly gave the girl a charm both beautiful and dangerous, but Barragan wasn't one to be taken in by just a pretty face. If he was, he'd have given his kingdom to Harribel a long time ago.

"Why? How is she better than me?! Why couldn't you have chosen me?!" More tears came down Kurumu's face as she charged at Barragan, planning on cutting him to ribbons with his . It may have been a stupid move in her opinion, but she didn't care. What she'd been working towards had been crushed in one day, and this man, this intoxicating teenager before her was the cause of it all.

Barragan himself wasn't too worried. The claws looked sharp enough to cut through steel. But Hierro? Definitely not. But as usual Moka underestimated her friend's ability to take a hit. He'd taken a nuke to the face before and walked away from it with barely a scratch. Any attack was of very little concern to him. Still, Moka pushed Barragan to the side, causing Kurumu to miss her initial attack. He'd saved her from Saizou after all, it was the least she could do.

"Barragan is my precious friend! And I will protect him!" Moka shouted up at Kurumu as the succubus turned aro

The Hollow-King swore quietly under his breath. Why must the girl be so protective. Barragan sighed and brought his hand up to push Moka away. He had enough to do calming Kurumu down without hurting the girl, he didn't want to have to deal with an injured Moka as well. But fate is a funny thing. As he pushed Moka away, his hand grabbed the rosary, and upon pulling his hand away, the jewelry came off. Another muttered swear escaped Barragan's lips. More trouble...

"Kyaa! What is this?! What in the world?!" Kurumu backed up as Yoki began to pour out of Moka. It was an mildly amusing sight to Barragan. Sure the girl had her powers sealed away but having them release in such a flashy and over the top manner seemed excessive... then again her opponent's seem too shocked to think of attacking her as her during the transformation process, so he guessed it was a defense mechanism. Barragan decided to step back and watch for now, he wanted to get a better look at the combat abilities of the vampire and succubus.

"No way... such a powerful looking swirl of supernatural energy.. so this is a true vampire.. this is Moka's true form..." Kurumu said quietly, a bit shocked and intimidated at the release of power and Moka's transformation. But nothing was going to deter her. She had a purpose, and it'd take more than some bloodsucker to stop her.

"Hmph! Don't mess around with me! There's no way I could lose! Us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our destined one! You got in the way of that, Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu swooped down, having forgotten bout Barragan for now. She had a better target, the woman who was messed up her plans!

"So what are you going to do?" Inner Moka asked with a grin as Kurumu charged. "You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me?...You frail... egotistical woman.." Moka's grin grew larger as her eyes narrowed. "Realize your place." The vampire ducked to the side of Kurume's attack before grabbing her by the tail.

"Too slow...Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?!" Moka pulled on the fragile tail with a cruel grin before whipping her arm forward, smashing the succubus into the ground with a cry of pain. The vampire had to smirk at the crater. Since her encounter with Barragan, she had started to worry she had gotten weak, but the damage to the ground disapproved of that theory. It was probably just a flook, after all it was the first time she'd been unsealed in years. She was tired, so he probably just got the jump on her.

"That attack was too straight forward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl!" Moka taunted as she walked closer to the downed succubus. "Now to make it so you can never stand up to me again..." Obviously she hadn't been joking when she threatened to tear off Kurumu's wings and tail, but she was interrupted by Barragan taking a stand before her. He looked rather bored, since he'd seen enough and wished to get back to his dorm, or do something more interesting than deal with this drama.

"Huh?" The succubus looked at Barragan's back, confused. Again. It hadn't been a very straightforward do for her with all that had happened. Poor thing.

"What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who tried to trick you, but also tried to kill you! Why are you defending her?!" Inner Moka questioned, not to happy with the boy's interference. She wanted to work out some frustration, and while she may or may not permanently main Kurumu, she'd at least give her enough bruises to know messing with her was a very bad idea.

"Both statements are true, but upon learning of her reasoning. I have decided that she'd received enough punishment for her actions. As you said, she is just a girl looking for love. Can you fault her for that? She may have acted in a matter unfitting of a young woman, but her intentions were pure enough. Any more actions against her, and I will -personally- act to defend her." Barragan stared down Inner Moka, who looked torn.

On one hand she could see if yesterday was a fluke, and give this punk some much deserved revenge for his actions or she could let it go and let him get away with him blatantly threatening her... Well this was a simple enough choice. Moka clenched her fist. "Oh, I shall not hurt her. But you. I have some unfinished business with you."

Barragan just chuckled. "Allow me to take care of Kurumu, then I will gladly entertain you for as long as you wished." Well well. Little miss vampire wanted a rematch. Even better. Now he really could test her combat abilities. Barragan turned around and helped Kurumu to her feet with a small smile on his face, ignoring the blush that decorated hers.

"I'm afraid for the sake of speed, I must carry you Kurumu. I hope you do not mind." Kurumu shook her head as she was picked up again and before she realized what happened she was outside the dorms. She had to blink. Did they just teleport? But how? She looked at Barragan who had a small smile that said he wasn't going to tell.

"Um.. thank you.. for protecting me... I.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done all that.. or tried to charm you.. will you please forgive me?" The bluenette looked up at the taller teenager, making sure that she didn't use her magic charm.

Barragan just nodded. "Kurumu, you are a beautiful and determined young woman. I'm sure one day you'll find your destined one day. And they'll be lucky to have you." He chuckled a bit as he patted the succubus's shoulder. "Now if you would please excuse me. I have a vampire who needs a second lesson in respecting their betters. I hope to see you at school tomorrow. And while I may not have the best experience in love, I can give you this advice. Something earned is worth far more than something stolen through trickery and illusions."

Kurumu nodded at the advice, no longer able to meet Barragan's gaze. She watched sheepishly as he walked away, obviously content with letting Moka wait a few minutes for her 'lesson'. Once Barragan was out of sight she ran off to the school building. She had to make something for later, after all the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

* * *

Well this could have gone better, and could have gone worse. Barragan mused as he walked to where Inner Moka was waiting. He didn't hate Kurumu for her abilities or that she tried to hypnotize him. After all you don't hate a sword when it's the wielder that strikes you, and the girl is far to innocent to be considered on the same level as that bastard Aizen. Like he said, he found the situation rather cute. A kitten challenging a sleeping lion.

Aizen had centuries of manipulation behind him and was a detestable being to the core of his very existence. The succubus was simply a girl looking for love and she let herself get a little overboard in her attempts. That and she didn't even harm him or control him in any way. She may have hurt Moka's feelings, but the vampire sorted that out by herself, so as far as Barragan was concerned she had paid for her misdeeds. After all, no harm, no foul.

But what to do withunsealed Moka..He didn't see a reason to hurt her, and it's not like she could actually injure him. He'd changed his estimate of her strength. She had the spiritual pressure of an average Adjuchas, but her combat abilities were more along the lines of Gillian class. He could probably get her to the point where her combat skills matched her power, but that was something for another time.

As for Kurumu, he'd guessed right. She was above the level of your typical hollow, but was nowhere near the abilities of even the released Moka... He could see her usefulness as a tactical weapon though, especially if he got her to use her brains. After all if you can't fight with strength and speed, fighting with smarts and tactics. And no. He was not advocating illusions, or more specifically the use of illusions that Aizen enjoyed doing. For combat purposes sure, but in everyday use, and specifically to 'ensure the loyalty' of comrades? He'd sooner become a damn soul reaper than agree to that.

Now what to do with Moka... Probably just play defense till she is tired out then give her a proper demonstration of my abilities.. Barragan sighed. He had no real reason to stick around with Moka, much less be 'nice' to her, but he found her company tolerable, and her personality when sealed to be rather amusing if a bit confusing. Probably that nuisance Kami. Least he had no intention of dying anytime soon, so he'd be free of her presence for a is a great thing like that.

Well.. actually.. was he immortal? His body seemed more or less human, so would he age? Well that's a stupid thought. The personification of death by old age dying as a wrinkled old man, no longer fit for this world. Hah. The irony in that gave Barragan a laugh. No, he could probably figure out a way to keep his body at a young age. He'd probably let himself mature a bit more, since being a teenager wouldn't be his first choice. Probably mid twenties. That'd probably be the optimal age of appearance, not that it really mattered. But if you are going to go to all the trouble of taking over the world, you may as well try to look good doing it.

"About time." Inner Moka grunted. He'd been gone for hardly ten minutes, but still. The fact she was kept waiting was enough to irritate her.

"It seems you need a lesson in patience as well as respect. I must ask though. Since you are Moka as well, I hope you don't mind if I call you that. Unless you have some other suggestions to distinguish yourself." Barragan stopped in the clearing, standing with his hands on top of Arrogante as he chatted with the released vampire.

"I am simply the inner Moka, so call me that or Ura. Be honoured that I'm giving you the choice." Moka looked down her nose at Barragan who could only laugh.

"You act as if you'd be able to stop me from calling you as I wished. A comical notion for various reasons. The greatest among them being that a being such as yourself can be considered a threat to one such as myself. Greater men than you have tried and failed."

"Hmph, underestimating me because I am a woman. I guess I'll give you a lesson on proper respect as well as teaching you your place." Moka dropped her shoulders into a simple fighting stance, similar to boxing. Barragan on the other hand continued chuckling, not bothering to get into a stance. He had all the time in the world, so why bother to prepare for combat?

"Oh you misunderstand me. I have never once been defeated in combat by man or woman. But these." Barragan pointed to the large scar across his right eye and the one that ran down the left side of his chin to his chest. "These were given to me by a woman. She gave me these scars, and the reason I hadn't have them removed was a reminder to myself about her power. Also respected another, but sadly some coward turned her into a idiotic brat. So I have nothing but the highest respect for women, but I do not care for children who think they can challenge a god"

"A god? My my my, don't you have an ego." Moka taunted, waiting for Barragan to make the first move. Not exactly the best choice since Barragan could be a very patient man when he felt like it.

"Hmph. Answer me this. What is the difference between being arrogant and acting with pride?" Barragan snorted.

"One is what others think of you, and the other is what you think of yourself?"

"An intelligent answer to most I'm sure. But not the one I was looking for. Arrogance is being all bark and no bite. Acting with pride is knowing what you are capable of and treating yourself and others accordingly. Years ago I was given a choice by myself. Act with honest arrogance, since I am greater than all who dare challenge me. Or act with hypocritical humility. I chose the first and see no reason to change my behaviour until someone has bested me."

Aizen didn't count of course, the coward didn't best him, he kept him on a leash after tricking him. Neither did his 'death'. After all, he technically killed himself, so in a battle of Barragan Louisenbairn against Barragan Louisenbairn. He still won. So in Barragan's mind, he was still undefeated.

"Enough talking, are you going to make a move or not?!" Moka was steadily getting more and more irritated, she could tell the man before her was looking down at her. Which he was. As if he could defeat her in one blow. Which he could. Like he could take every attack she had like it was a light breeze. Which was the plan.

"I thought I'd be a gentleman and allow the lady the first move." Barragan waved dismissively. "So please, I can feel myself growing older on the spot."

And thus was the last straw taken away and Moka charged. Sure she'd be fast for a human, but as someone who'd long since mastered the art of fighting with and against people using Sonido she seemed rather slow. He didn't even have to use Senescencia as he grabbed her arm and flung her to the side, sending her crashing through a tree.

The hardest part of this fight for him was going to be holding himself back so as to not accidentally kill the girl. He'll freely admit that his powers aren't the type to leave an opponent in the weakened state. No, his powers were to kill, to install fear into anyone stupid enough to challenge him. But now... now he was treating the silver haired, red eyed girl before him like a rag-doll.

He didn't really care how long the fight lasted, but he knew they'd been going for quite a while. Couple hours if he had to guess. The battle was simple enough, she'd charge in either straightforward or from an angle and try to land a blow on him. He had to admit, she'd had some rather creative thoughts at times and used her environment to her surrounds, but he could read her thoughts like an open book from her stance and actions. Her eyes were the big problem. She obviously had no idea how to fight against stronger opponent's or anyone with half as much combat experience as Barragan.

As a straight hand to hand combatant, she wasn't bad. Definitely at the strength of a Gillian, but her speed was an issue. Any hollow that could use Sonido and wasn't a complete idiot could probably wear her down with hit and run tactics. And her lack of long range attacks, hell even the Gillian had Cero's, but no. She was pure close range fighter from what he found. Sure in this world it wouldn't be that big a deal, but against a smart opponent it could be an issue.

Barragan sighed as he caught another kick with his left hand, swinging Moka around in his grasp before finally throwing her into one of the few remaining trees nearby. The 'battle' if one could even call it that had done some great work at deforestation. But none of that mattered, what mattered was finally, after hours of pointlessly attacking and getting flung away for her troubles Moka had started to get tired. Barragan felt fine. This was barely a warm up for him, but he could see the exhaustion setting in on the girl.

He'd seen the hint of fear grow in her eyes after the first few dozen attempts, so she was rather stubborn, but she had kept at it, and now, just now she'd gotten to the point where it was hard to stand, where each failed kick cost what little stamina she had left. Whatever kept her going though didn't let up, and she still spent the next half hour fruitlessly attacking the former Espada. If he was a teacher, he'd give her an A++ for effort at the least.

But eventually there came a point where her forced charge stopped by itself and the vampire was on her knees, looking up at the teen whom she'd thrown everything she had at and looked -bored-. He'd taken every attack she had and defeated it with one arm. Moka guessed his claims of godhood were false but honestly? If this was him holding back, he had more than enough teeth in his bite to justify his bark.

"You... you win..." Moka struggled to say, more out of pride than exhaustion. Barragan just nodded and rolled his shoulders. All this standing around had caused his legs to go asleep, blasted things. "Can.. I ask you something?" Moka slowly got back onto her feet. Her clothes were a bit dusty and had a few small tears from being thrown into enough trees to rebuild the academy, but the bruises she'd recieved were well on their way to healing.

"A bold decision. Why would I give you an answer? You lost. You are weak. You have no right to question me, much less continue your existence at this point. The only reason you still draw breath is cause I allow it. So. Why. Should. I. Answer. -You-?" Barragan released some spiritual pressure, bringing the campire down to the ground for the second time today. Again, when using the carrot, make sure they are the finest around, and when using the stick, leave an impression worth making.

Moka coughed under the pressure and it wasn't until her opponent let up that she could answer. "Cause... I.. want to get.. stronger... strong enough... to beat even you with ease..." She looked up at Barragan, all traces of aggression gone, replaced with determination, to surpass him.

Barragan had to laugh. It was rare for someone to ask for assistance in gaining power, even rarer to ask the person you plan to use that power to defeat. His laughter was loud and without restraint, Moka also had a feeling she was watching something truly rare.

Like he was someone who'd never been given the chance to actually enjoy themselves Sure, she'd seen Barragan give a short chuckle at a lot of things, but this was something new and it kind of made him seem almost lonely in her mind. What must it be like to have that much power? If she could hardly breath in his presence when he was holding back, what would happen if he went all out? Would he simply crush everyone near him? Is that why he was so nice to her outer self? Did he feel alone with all that power?

If asked the last question Barragan would honestly reply that he didn't care one way or another. A king was expected to rule alone, such was his purpose and such was his right. He wasn't like that idiot Starkk who gave up power for company. Power was meant to be used with a purpose, and if the idiot had actually have bothered to try to learn to control himself before splitting he'd have been a useful member of his army during his early conquest of Hueco Mundo. But no, it was too much work. Lazy bastard.

Barragan wiped away a tear once he was finished with his laughter, sealing his power completely before looking at Moka, his eyes still containing hints of amusement behind the bored smirk. "A comical answer. And one worth keeping you around for. So, what is your question? I will answer it as truthfully as you have answered mine."

"What.. was her name? The one who gave you those scars." Moka asked as Barragan offered his hand, helping her to her feet. He wasn't going to carry her. He'd done enough of that today, but he did let her throw her arm over her shoulder so she could use him as support as they slowly made their way back to school.

"Tier Harribel. Long time annoyance and enemy. Short time comrades of circumstance."

"If she was an enemy, why do you hold her in high regard?" Was Moka's next question. Of course, give an inch and they take a mile, thought Barragan, but he was in a pleasant mood, so might as well? After all he might be forced to tell her later if Kami gets bored and causes trouble, so he might as well do it now.

"Simple, where I am from there is one law. The strong rule and the weak serve. I wasn't among the strongest, I was the strongest by far, but still she challenged me and my rule. A lesson I learned in my years is that if you hate someone long enough without being able to kill them, you eventually start to respect them just for little more than sheer persistence."

"Why was she an enemy? I know that.. well that we haven't exactly known each other the longest amount of time.. but well.. you seem like you'd try to make amends and work together." Moka had been close, but 'work together' would have been replaced with 'serve him'. Still, the girl had good intuition.

"Our differences were a matter of ideals... I strongly believed in, and still do in that law, but she did not. She wanted to protect the weak and no matter how many times I tried to persuade her she always gave a firm no." Barragan sighed again, one of his few failings. Maybe if he had gotten Harribel on his side before Aizen showed up, they could have pushed him back to that blasted hell hole of his.

"Forgive my language, but the best way to describe Harribel was to say she had balls of steel. If she took a stance on something, not even death itself could change her mind." Barragan chuckled again.

"Oh.. then what caused you to work with her? If she wasn't going to change, did you?" Kami, this women was full of questions. Why the sudden curiosity? Ah well... no point in ignoring her. He wouldn't give her the full story, cause he didn't feel like answering questions like 'what's a hollow?' or 'why do you hate soul reapers?'.

"To explain that, I'll have to give some other information about myself... where I was from.. Hueco Mundo was a rather isolated place. No you wouldn't find it on any map. Think of it as similar to this academy. A cut off dimension for people." Barragan gave Moka her answer before she asked the question. "One day I may take you, both of you there."

"Regardless, I was once the strongest in Hueco Mund, I had achieved everything I ever wanted, my dreams and ambition had been fufilled above and beyond what I'd hoped for. My palace was a simple raised throne, with no walls to contain me. The very sky of Hueco Mundo was the only roof I needed. It was glorious, and I loved every minute of it. Even the moments of boredom I still remember with fondness..."

Barragan sighed, wishing he was back, the business with Aizen had never happened and he was back to the daily business of lording over the vast white deserts of Hueco Mundo.

"Alas... like every good story there has to be a villain.. at the height of my power when I could think of little more than how lucky I was. I had a visitor. A simple man who tricked me, took everything I worked so hard to achieve. He stole my kingdom, infected the title of king of Hueco Mundo with his very presence, desecrated my palace Los Noches and forced me to slaughter my people thinking they were his agents... he was a human with the power of illusions.. and to this day I hate him with every fiber of my being..."

Inner Moka wasn't quite sure how to respond to the story so far, she'd learn that the man who so completely eclipsed her in strength had been defeated by a simple human was stunning. The revelation that he used to be a king wasn't that hard to buy, he radiated power and authority. Did raise a few questions bout his age though. She'd ask those later, since it didn't matter too much. Vampires were rather long lived so a few differences in age could be overloo-... where the hell was her mind going with that? Moka, clear head. Listen to the story, don't have thoughts bout.. whatever you were thinking bout.

"So what happened?" Moka asked, intending to get her mind off whatever track it had originally started on.

"After taking all that he decided to take the one thing left... my pride.. the bastard had me under his complete control. If I disobeyed I'd be rallied back into line with a few quick illusions.. at times I started to ask myself if there was a difference between the illusions Aizen effortlessly cast upon me and the reality I could no longer see... so I kept quiet, played the good little lap dog and followed orders, waiting, hoping for the chance to drive an axe into his skull..."

"The chance never came though..." Barragan sighed again, maybe he was getting old... nah. He'd already frozen the ageing on this body, so long as he wished this body would remain 16 for an eternity. "When we were called to battle Aizen's enemies I was.. injured heavily.. in my last moments of consciousness I gave what I thought was going to be my final breath cursing the man who stole my kingdom after failing to kill him...I thought I had died.. but another woman decided it wasn't yet my time to die and saved me.."

"She gave me a chance.. well after she told me my revenge was now pointless, stolen from me by some orange haired brat... I had to laugh at that. Aizen's plans went off perfectly, he'd been betrayed by no one but himself. In his attempt to prove himself the greatest, by his own hand he forged the knife that pierced his heart, and by his own will allowed the knife that killed him to pierce his skin. It was truely the best day of my life.."

Moka just nodded, she didn't hate anyone to that extreme, but could see what Barragan meant. Still, his reaction seemed a bit extreme. "So.. how does Harribel fit into the story?" She asked after she noticed Barragan's eyes almost glaze over in pleasure at the memory of when Kami gave him the news.

"Ah.. Harribel joined his force willingly... Aizen was selling nothing but lies, offering her and her followers protection from those in Hueco Mundo who might hurt her... she ate out of the palm of his hand, serving loyal. Probably to the point that she was shocked when he betrayed her. The scum. So that is how we were comrades... I was forced into servitude regardless of my will.. and she.. she believed the bastard's cause was just..."

"If he brought peace to there, how could he be that bad?" Moka asked, getting an actual growl from Barragan along side a small outburst of spiritual pressure that almost knocked her down for the third time today, but Barragan got his temper under control after seeing Moka struggle.

"Moka.. as I stated. Hueco Mundo had one law, the strong rule and the weak serve. If he had actually defeated me, I'd have had much less of a problem serving him, cause at that point he'd have -earned- his position. What he did went against everything Hueco Mundo and it's people stood for. I may not have like Harribel, but she followed the law. She was strong enough to fight back, so she did. Aizen wasn't strong, he didn't earn anything. -All- he did was create a kingdom from the effort of others. He did nothing but sit back as everyone else did his work for him. Noone could go against him because he tricked them, showed them illusion after illusion that made them believe they were masters of their own fate before pulling away the curtains, showing them the strings that held them in place under his orders. That is why I hate the scum. He did -nothing- to earn his kingdom."

Moka just nodded as Barragan talked, the venom in his voice stopping any thoughts of interrupting. "I.. I see... that's quite a story..."

Barragan just grunted as the school came into sight for the pair. He offered Moka the rosary, to let her rest. She took it with a quiet thank you, not sure what else to say, but was stopped before she put it on. "Moka, if you still desire it, I will assist you in your pursuit of strength. But, do not think it will be easy. I am not someone who does things in half measures. If you take my training you will either die a gruesome death, or there will be a vast difference in your power."

The silver haired vampire nodded, understanding the terms. "Good, now have a good night Moka, I look forward to next we speak." Barragan's bored smile gained a bit more life as he spoke. Maybe she blushed a bit at the smile, maybe she gained a speck of pleasure from the fact that he said he looked forward to talking to her, the implication he wanted to spend time with her. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. There was no proof.

* * *

Barragan looked down at the pink-haired vampire. He'd taken her to the infirmary when she'd fallen asleep after the seal was reapplied. He had a feeling that the battle would have made Moka rather hungry, so he decided to stay until she woke up. Not like he had anything better to do. The homework was laughably easy and aside from Kurumu and Moka all the other monsters he'd met so far were trash. Well, his homeroom teacher didn't seem bad, just a bit of an idiot.

So he waited, reading one of the books on human society he'd taken from the schools library as he passed the time. Thinking bout all he'd done today, he'd gained not one but two potential comrades and if things went well, he could make at least one of them strong enough to aid him in his conquest of this world.

Oh it had been a great day.

* * *

Finally, some peace and quiet. It's like those fucking ants get this perverse glee from wasting my time. Barragan thought as he finally settled down in the library. After an announcement from Nekonome that they'd be required to join a club, he'd spent the rest of the day in the presence of Moka and Kurumu. He had no idea how he'd been roped into acting as a bodyguard for the two of them, but he did it anyways.

He'd kept Moka and Kurumu away from clubs such as the photography or chemistry since she was too innocent to understand what they were going to ask her to do. Poor girl, he'd probably have to sit Moka down one day and explain to her a few thinks... or he could wait it out. It was more amusing to see the look of blissful confusion on her face than it was annoying to beat off the hormone driven idiots. Barragan was pretty sure Kurumu was simply enjoying the attention he was giving her.

He also ignored the advances on himself by various other monsters. Mostly women. Apparently he was a gem among the otherwise plain male students. Well it was no surprise to him, he was the pinnacle of power and authority after all, with a form to match. Regardless, he shrugged off the half dozen women who tried to drag him into the swimming club, while flat out ignoring the calls to join any of the sports teams.

The sports teams were ignored for the fact that he was so far above their ability to play the game it'd be pointless to even try. He'd be wasting his time, and he had no care for insects. As for the swimming club, well. That was for more personal reasons. Barragan would easily admit that he had no idea how to swim since Hueco Mundo was an ocean of sand, not water. Not that he even needed to know... when you have the ability to stand on thin air with as little effort as it takes to breath, learning how to swim as well seems needlessly redundant to the King of Hollows.

While waiting for Moka to wake up yesterday he'd done some light research into vampires. If he was going to train her, he'd have to know what she could do. Sure he could ask her, but nothing wrong with having multiple sources of information. During his time reading, he'd discovered a vampire's aversion to water. Since Moka was one of the few people he tolerated, he'd immediately ruled out the possibility of water related clubs, such that she could join him.

No, he wasn't going soft. Barragan was simply taking proper considerations for a comrade. Carrot and the stick. Words to live by. Secondly he had a bad feeling about the swimming club. They eyed him like a peace of meat. He didn't feel threatened in the slightest, but it was the last little push into him firmly rejecting the club. They'd eventually settled on the newspaper club at Nekonome's recommendation.

As for Kurumu and her, he'd been right. She'd found her Destined One. Apparently it was him. She confessed her feelings earlier today on the way to school. Even brought along a basket of handmade cookies as an apology for her earlier behavior. How she could tell it was him after such a short time, Barragan had no clue. But he wasn't going to turn the girl down. She had potential after all. And the treats weren't have bad. Another pleasant surprise.

What he didn't wholly expect was the minor cat fight that followed. Moka didn't seem pleased with Kurumu's advances, and the two had glared at each other before Barragan decided to mediate. He still wasn't sure whether Moka's feelings for him were strictly platonic or romantic, so he was diplomatic as possible. Call him a monster all you want, he'd wouldn't disagree. But he wouldn't knowingly manipulate a girl by using her feelings against her. He wasn't Aizen.

-That- was a discussion he'd never expected to have. Yes, Barragan Louisenbairn was the God-King of the greatest world in existence, but he had never taken a queen. Much less a consort. The only one he would have even considered for those positions during his reign as Lord of Los Noches would have been either Harribel or Nel, but neither was an option.

Nel was reclusive to say the least. Prior to being forced into the Espada, he'd graced her with his presence only once. She was an opponent of note, not as strong as Harribel but close. Besides, she during their time together as Arrancar, she was as much of Aizen's lapdog as Ulquiorra was. So interactions between them were basically non-existent, and all tainted with memories of that scum Aizen.

Harribel otherwise wasn't practical for her attitude and ideology. As much as he respected the girl's audacity, and her willingness to stand up to him, she was still too troublesome. That, and they had their claws at each others throats to often to ever sit down and chat about hobbies or personal interests.

So no. He had no experience with managing what might seem to others as the beginning stages of a harem, or how to deal with woman arguing. All he did was play it by ear though. He kept himself calm, and hearing the 'reasoning' behind their dispute before calmly, and firmly explaining to the pair, that he cared for both of them and wasn't going to choose favorites in the foreseeable future, if at all.

The were given a choice. Either they make peace between themselves for now, or he'd ignore them both until they come to an agreement. Barragan was a lot of things, but he was not going to put up with petty jealousy before class had even started. The last thing he needed was damn fan girls. If he wanted women to throw themselves at his feet, he'd be set for life. Guess his only hope was to be patient and wait. They'd most likely mature in time, and hopefully the issue may disappear on its own... as if. He didn't have that kind of luck.

Barragan sighed as he flipped through the book before him. He needed something to get his mind out of the clouds, and his thoughts in a more productive manner. The pointless drivel they passed off as school work rarely held his attention. It was far to easy, so he'd taken to spending his time working his way through the academies supply of books. It's not like he actually needed sleep. Barragan only slept to keep up appearances and it passed the time, just as he ate only to avoid having answer the questions his behavior would create.

He could of course have killed every last one of the pathetic insects and take this world on with as little planning and forethought as his conquest of Hueco Mundo, but really? He'd already used that method. And if this blasted book was any indication of the human's modern military power, he could start his invasion this very moment, lay waste to the planet. Leave it nothing more than a rotting carcass before his might, and the sun wouldn't have even risen!

At least the hollows had opposed him. They fought tooth and nail, in a struggle to see who'd come out on top. He won of course, but he'd revelled in the challenge. But this, this world was weak. If Moka was a vampire, the apex predator of the monster world or so he'd been told, then he wasn't going to be properly entertained.

Well, he could always create his own entertainment... Barragan thought back to Inner Moka's desire to train and become stronger. They'd start in a weeks time. Not because he didn't have the time to train her. He gave her the grace period so he could get used to holding back. He told her that the training would be dangerous, but there was a difference between actually training her instead having him accidentally punch a hole through her chest. Sure the girl was tougher than most here, but she made of cardboard when compared to an Espada.

He just had to be patient. Moka and Kurumu would both improve with time, and eventually, once everything was set up. He'd have another kingdom to lord over, and maybe. Just maybe this one would be more entertaining. Hah. Barragan still would have preferred a more... challenging location, but there was nothing he could do with it. Least he was given something to do instead of being shoved away into some damn retirement home like a senile human..

Wait a second..

No... what a fucking stupid idea. White sands of Hueco Mundo, he could use really a few more of Kurumu's cookies right now. Or some sleep, if he's coming up with such stupid ideas as Kami putting him here as a form of retirement. He may have 'lost' to that cheating, son of a whore, Aizen. But he was still in a league of his own among hollows and these monsters.

Barragan sighed, and closed the book.. maybe he did need some sleep.. if for nothing more than to relax. How comical... He found something as stupid as school more stressful than ruling a kingdom.. Ah well, it was of little importance after all.

Even if he'd been dumped into a place as soft, and forgiving as where he was now. So long as his name remained Barragan Louisenbairn, he'd be a God, he'd be the greatest ruler of Hueco Mundo to ever exist. He'd be a King. And a king doesn't retire. They die defending their throne.

* * *

Today was the first day of club activities and Barragan wasn't pleased in the slightest. It was just more work he had to waste his time on. The fact that the club seemed to consist of himself, Moka, Kurumu and Nekonome did -very- little to change his opinion that this was just going to be a giant waste of time.

"Well then everyone! Thanks for joining my club!" The cat-eared teacher said excitedly as the three students took their seats. "So let's start the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Barragan had to ask. "Sensei.." God, how he hated having to refer to others as if they were his betters.. "I feel we need to address the elephant in the room... are we the only members of the club?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome grinned as the door opened. "See, here he comes. The only other member!" Barragan had to sigh. So it wasn't a group of three, it was a group of four. So much better. And the idiot was late on the first day. He thought the idea of clubs couldn't get any worse. The universe just loves proving him wrong, doesn't it?

"Excuse me! Man, I'm sorry. Here I am late on the first day." The speaker stepped through the door, revealing a mess of black hair held back by a simple hairband. The teenager was carrying two bouquet of roses, which combined with the 'I'm so sweet' smile immediately set Barragan's instincts off. He wasn't dangerous... he was going to be an annoyance..

"Greetings. I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!" The new arrival introduced himself as he gave the bouquets to Kurumu and Moka. "Ooh~ The teacher told me about you, what a pair of beautiful new club members you are! You can call me 'Gin'... Ahh, red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies."

Oh yes, definitely an annoyance. With that in mind Barragan took his seat as he watched the upper-class man shamelessly flirt with the girls. Barragan didn't try to break it up, or interfere in anyway. He knew the type. The best way to deal with someone like Gin was to sit back and enjoy watching them crash and burn.

"Gin is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?" Nekonome was a helpful as always, pushing all the responsibility onto Gin as she made her way to the door.

"Heh, you can always count on me!" Gin gave the group a small thumbs up, while the girls sat back down.

Kurumu instantly leaned closer to Barragan, keeping her voice low. "Berry~" When in the hell did he get a nickname? Ah well, he'll deal with it later. "I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!" She confessed. Barragan had to guess she just didn't like the attention, a funny idea when you think about it.

"Kurumu, he tries anything you are not alright with. Just tell me, and I'll.. deal with him in the appropriate manner... You as well Moka." Barragan nodded at the girls, pleased to see them relax. Oh if Harribel could see him now, offering to protect two 'defenseless' girls. She'd probably be laughing her ass off. Until he shut her up with a cero, but that's besides the point. "And Kurumu?"

"Yes?"

"Berry? I don't remember that being my name." Barragan smiled at the succubus. To those who knew him, they recognize that he wanted answers, and if they weren't good enough there would be trouble. But all Kurumu saw was her handsome knight being a tease.

"Well..." Kurumu fluttered her eyelashes, and pressed her chest against Barragan's arm. "It's a nickname silly. Berry cause you are so sweet, and it even fits with your name!"

Barragan found the reasons acceptable, so simply nodded, which Kurumu took as a point scored for her. Do keep in mind that the irony of the nickname was lost to Barragan for now, and most likely forever. With that out-of-the-way, the pair turned back to the podium to listen to Gin ramble.

The boy could talk alright, though the fact he could so easily switch between stupid and serious simply fueled Barragan's paranoia. The Hollow knew something was up with this man, so when they started to set up posters, Barragan took the opportunity to briefly close his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose as if to ease a headache.

Not a lot of Hollows properly use Pesquisa. Most use it as a way to simply track a target down, if they use it at all. Such a waste. If they paid attention when using it, they'd also be able to tell how much spiritual energy an opponent has. Only idiots don't use the tools at their disposal.

He had to admit though. Gin was strong by this worlds standards. Almost on par with Moka. So yes, little more than an annoyance.. Barragan sighed. Please, Kami. I'm not asking for much here, just provide me one person that could give me a moment of enjoyment. As usual Kami ignored his prayer. Ah well, he'd talk to her later about it.

With his reconnaissance done, Barragan opened his eyes to an unusual sight that took a moment to process. Gin was squatting on the floor, looking up at Moka and Kurumu as they struggled to put the posters as high as ordered... The girls were wearing skirts... Gin had a look of perverted glee on his face... well then.

Barragan calmly set the stack of posters he'd been carrying on a nearby desk, acting as if his arms had gotten tired. The best way to deal with a situation like this was to act like nothing has happened, until you spring the trap. With that thought in mind, Barragan causally rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. Since the fight with Saizou, Barragan had taken to wearing the standard academy clothing, instead of his own to avoid any more taint on the fabric. He still wore his bracelets and belt of course, but the uniform was far more practical.

During the whole process, he kept his eyes off of Gin, as if he didn't notice the pervert. Oh, this was going to be cathartic.

"Gin-sempai." Barragan called out from across the room. Might as well use the honorific just to lure them into false sense of security, the scum.

"Hm? Yes Barragan-kun?" Gin's eyes didn't move an inch at his name being called. Barragan had to admit, the boy was dedicated.

"I have a question that I hoped you could answer."

"Oh of course! What can I do for you?-" Gin choked on the last word as he found himself being slammed into the classroom wall. Moka and Kurumu jumped at the sound of concrete being shattered, both turning to see Barragan holding Gin up by the neck

"Well, you see -sempai-. I was just wondering. Is it a common practice to look up a woman's skirt on their first day in the club? If so, I don't believe you mentioned it in your speech. So please, do enlighten me as to why you felt it necessary to look at -my- Moka, and -my- Kurumu in such a way? Well, I'm waiting?" Barragan squeezed his hand tighter, cutting Gin's supply of air off before he could make up an excuse.

"Oh? Nothing to say, shame really. I'd expect someone like you to try and push the blame onto someone else, or at least plead your innocence in such a compelling or heartfelt case that the girls would forgive you. But silence? I'll admit, that was unexpected. Let this be a warning. You touch them, I will break every bone in your body. You hurt them, I will make sure everyone you have ever cared for dies, begging for you to save them. And if you dare to look up their skirts again. I. Will. Kill. You."

Barragan flared his spiritual pressure and killing intent as he spoke, directing all of it at Gin who was struggling to remain conscious. With the lecture over, Barragan threw Gin away with the flick of his wrist, sending the second year tumbling across the ground to the other side of the classroom.

"Club activities are done for today sempai. So I suggest you leave." Barragan glared across the room as Gin struggled to regained his breath before beating a hasty retreat.

"What is it with this school and fucking perverts... Hollows are nothing more than instincts made manifest and none of them are half this perverted.." Barragan muttered to himself before Kurumu threw her arms around his neck.

"Berry~ You were so cool! Defending our honor like that! You were so fast we didn't even see you move!" The succubus pulled herself up to smother Barragan in her chest. It took him a minute of struggling, but Barragan eventually freed himself.

"Kurumu.. please. Warn me before you do that in the future." Kurumu nodded, obviously having no intentions to follow through with that promise. Barragan turned to look at Moka, she'd been oddly quiet through the whole incident, and he had a feeling he knew why.

The moment he saw her face, he knew he was right. Moka was a soft person. She didn't like violence regardless of reasons. Rather comical when you consider the power she holds. Barragan had to wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing that some of the strongest people are pacifists. Well not that it mattered. They were all weaker than him, but it still irritated him that someone with such gifts was refusing to use them.

"Did you have to do that? I mean.. well.. I know that you were helping us.. but still. You could have done it in another way." Moka asked with a small blush, probably having to calm herself from embarrassment. On a side note, Inner Moka was rather pleased with Barragan's method, but she kept quiet for now.

"Moka, I understand your concerns. I honestly didn't want to hurt him. But you and Kurumu are not some dime a dozen dames. Both of you are important to me, and I will not have someone, -anyone- treat you like some lust object. You are a young woman, and you should be treated as such. With the respect that Gin didn't show. I'll admit, I may have overreacted, and I apologize for that. But I do not regret my actions."

Both Moka and Kurumu had to blush at the sincerity in his voice. They may have misunderstood the definition and context with which Barragan used 'important' but it was more or less the same. But that's semantics, and not important.

"And before you ask, I will not apologize to Gin. Even if he is Club President. He deserved everything he got, and frankly I think he deserved more." Barragan shot that idea down before it even formed in Moka's mind. "Now, I don't know about you. But I could do with dinner. My treat as an apology for shocking you both." Carrot and the stick-... Nah, this time I'll just treat them. Going through something embarrassing is bad enough, I shouldn't try to use it to my advantage. Just dinner between friends. Barragan thought to himself. Most would still call it bribery and manipulation, but some might argue it was the thought that counts.

Moka and Kurumu nodded, not ones to turn down a free meal. Especially when it was spent with their best 'friend' or their 'destined one.' Though Moka's meal involved Barragan sitting patiently as the vampire enjoyed herself. If it was anyone other than him, or another Espada, he'd have died from blood loss three times over. Guess it was a good thing that Barragan found Moka instead of some human, or they'd be dead.. well can't say that.

Drained to the bone on a regular occasion, sure. But they'd probably live through it. Hopefully. And if they lived through it, least they'd know next time to run after all the only people that'd willingly give a vampire unrestricted access to their blood were either Barragan with his quick self healing, a person willing to commit suicide, or someone so hopelessly in love with the vampire it went far beyond a mental sickness... so basically two suicidal individuals.

Well that's a depressing thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man;_

_but this would be nothing if you really liked him._

Why... why must every damn day start with this cursed walk, on this infuriating path. Oh how Barragan wished he could use Sonido to travel between the school and dorms. But no, he had to keep a relatively low profile. Bah, he still thought it was a stupid idea, but he saw no reason to act upon those thoughts.

Barragan sighed, well at least today would have some minor entertainment. He could enjoy laughing at the idiots. Oh how enjoyed looking at the suffering faces just a short few days ago. Exams. When he created his new kingdom, he'd use them as a form of punishment for minor offenses. Such as... well.. hm.. He'll figure it out later. Put the cart in front of the horse for a moment there.

Midterms, he had no idea why his classmates cared so much about them. They were pathetically easy. Then again, monsters still require sleep. Unlike him. Still, as a god, it only made sense he was top of the board.. wait.. the hell is this.. Some brat has the same score as him..

That gave Barragan some conflicting thoughts. Had he fallen so low as to let a lesser being surpass him even in something as uselessly trivial as schoolwork!? No.. don't think about it like that.. You are Barragan Louisenbairn. You are so far above the drivel that attend this school it's comical.. deep breaths.

* * *

Moka was rather happy with herself. She'd worked hard during the semester and so far it had paid off. She'd placed thirteen out of the two-hundred and fifty six students in the freshman class. Just goes to show that if you apply yourself, you can do anything. She was even happier to see that Barragan above her, if not a bit surprised.

She'd never seen the white-haired teenager study, and he didn't pay attention in class. The vampire wrote it off as her friend being a genius who preferred to study in private. Some would call her partially right, others would just call Barragan a cheater.

Speaking off Barragan, when Moka found him, he seemed lost in thought with a concerned look on his face. "Barragan, is everything alright?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulders. Maybe he was worried people would look at him differently for being top of the class.

The vampire had already noticed how the other students gave Barragan a wide berth following the incident with Gin. The poor guy probably didn't want to be further separated from his fellow students. Oh how she was wrong on two accounts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. You are amazing to get top of the class."

It's amazing how Barragan always perked up when praised. "Oh Moka. Apologies, I didn't see you there. I was thinking about... inconvenient matters. How are you today? I saw the board. Congratulations on your marks, though I am hardly surprised. You are an intelligent young women."

Moka couldn't help blushing as Barragan gave her a small smile. "Ah thanks. Though I never thought you were the type to be top of the class. Especially with all that talk of school work being 'a waste of time, best done by the brainless morons who engineered the concept.'" She said with a playful giggle. Barragan's opinion on the education system was well documented and well-known.

The sigh that came out of Barragan at the mention of 'top of the class' confirmed Moka's suspicions, as false as they may be. Can't really blame the girl though. She's assuming Barragan in your average-.. Okay, average doesn't fit Barragan in the slightest.. um.. hm.. She assumed that Barragan for all his.. eccentricities and monstrous was still a teenager at heart. Someone who wished to make friends, and enjoy their time at school.

Sadly no one had informed Moka that her best friend was proba-.. no, not probably. Her best friend is the single strongest entity in this version of reality, and oh how that revelation will pan out.. hehe.. apologies. Getting ahead of things there.

"If I'm going to be force to attend this school, I might as well try. But still.. surely there must be more effective methods.. some practical application.. or anything practical at all! Why do I need to know how various chemicals react to each other is beyond me.."

Moka just had to smile as she listened to Barragan rant. He didn't talk a lot about himself.. well aside from his constant joking about his true form. It usually switched between 'Death' or 'God'. So she knew he had a sense of humour if a bit morbid. The vampire also knew that Barragan was never satisfied with doing things only half way. He either ignored something completely, homework. Or did things to perfection, exams.

But who was she to judge? Barragan was friend, and good company. Sure he had a hard exterior, but she could tell he had a few soft spots hidden away. Probably more than he would admit to, but that was the fun part.

The one-sided conversation was interrupted when Moka noticed a crowd of people surrounding a little girl, and by the look on the girl's face, it wasn't a pleasant chat between peers.

* * *

Barragan had to blink when he saw Moka walk over to the group of people. He could easily recognize what was going on, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He tried to put his hand on Moka's shoulder to stop her from interfering, but the vampire had already gotten involved.

"Stop!

Moka threw herself in front of the teenager about to attack the little girl.. no. Her name was Yukari. Might as well try and remember that. If what the idiot attacking her said was true, she tied him for first place. So she had some brains. But apparently not enough to know how to choose her battles. Immature brat was more than a fitting title for the ant.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go.. Please stop using violence towards girls!" Moka continued as she stood her ground against the idiot that people kept referring to as Class Rep.

Barragan sighed. Now he was involved even though he disagreed with her on a few things. Oh Moka, such a kind soul, but sometimes it helps to understand your limitations. He knew with the seal in place, Moka was little more than a sitting duck for any half decent monster. But still, she couldn't help but help those in need. Guess birds of a feather flock together applies here.. maybe. Who knows.

"Moka, please move. I have no intentions of starting a fight this early, nor do I wish to see you hurt by some piece of gutter trash, as impossible as that may be." Barragan said as he stepped out of the crowd, ignoring the muttering among the students about Moka's bravery and kindheartedness.

With that said, Barragan took his place between the vampire and the class rep, looking down his nose at the latter. Of course he hadn't been lying when he said he didn't have intentions of starting a fight, but if the ant across from him wished to tussle, the Hollow would be more than happy to break every bone in his body. To teach him to respect his betters of course.

Sadly... thankfully? Regardless of the emotions felt, the class rep backed off, muttering something about too many spectators. Pansy. Seeing the entertainment fading, the crowd dispersed, leaving only Moka, Yukari and Barragan.

"If you are finished Moka, I wish to leave. I have no desire to stay in the presences of idiotic brats who need other people to fight their battles." Barragan said as he looked down his nose at Yukari.

He gave the Class Rep a warning, but the one reserved for the child was worse, not one of his best. But her was sure she'd get the message. It wasn't a man looking down on a child. No, this was something different. Yukari didn't see any evil, or malice in Barragan's eyes. All she saw was a look that for a brief moment shook her to the core before her pride fought back. The message was simple.

You are nothing. You are flawed. You have no value. You don't even deserve to be a stain on my boot as I crush you beneath my heel. You may be kept as a something lower than a slave, or you may be killed. And the choice is not yours.

"Barragan Louisenbairn." Yukari said as she stared back at the taller teen.. well that isn't really far. She was only a child after all. But anyone in Yokai knew who stood before her. His unique appearance even among monsters made him easy to identify.

"Obviously you know of me. Unsurprising. Though I have yet to hear about you, and am thankful for that blessing. If your prior actions are any indication of your personality, I would have happily let you get the beating you deserved. Be thankful that Moka is a friend of mine, and I would help her regardless of circumstance. But let this be a warning brat. The strong rule, and the weak serve. So you have a choice. Bow your head and serve. Or grow stronger. Though I find the later option more likely to end in your death. It'd be rather amusing."

Barragan grinned as he stood with his hands resting on Arrogante. The child before him barely had any more power than your average Hollow. So he could kill her by literally snapping his fingers. Air pressure is an amazing thing after all. Still, she had a spine, even if it was misplaced. Oh such a small line it is between being brave, and being plain foolish.

"Barragan Louisenbairn. Grades: Top of the Class, tied with myself." That got a small wince out of Barragan, only noticed by Moka as Yukari continued spewing information. Athletic Ability: Outstanding. No known hobbies or special abilities. Known for your dislike of formal education and your terrible attitude."

"How comical. I didn't realize I had a stalker. For that information, I'll let you leave before I get a chance to show you my 'terrible' attitude first hand." The Hollow said with his usual bored grin.

This was the point where Moka decided to step in. "Now Barragan, she's just a little girl. Don't be so mean." The vampire chastised her white-haired friend, before looking at Yukari. "It's nice to meet you though Yukari. I can't believe you are in the same grade as us, and even ranked first. You must be really smart, and that outfit is also really cool!"

Ever the peacemaker that Moka, but it seemed to have an effect. Yukari seemed to immediately relax, giving Moka her full attention. Even sporting a small blush. The only thought that ran through Barragan's mind at the sight was a tired wish for Moka to be less of a nice person.. actually.. nah. She's fine. Just make everyone else, less stupid. Might be the easier task.

"No, well... cool is such.. I mean, I'm not.. I'm just.." Yukari started to flail her arms in protest before giving up. She simply hid her eyes under her hat as she continued. "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet Moka... You know.. actually.. I.."

A familiar sense of warning crept up Barragan's neck. The same feeling he got fighting off the club recruiters, and that idiot Gin. Why must every monster in this damn school have the sex-drive of a dog in heat? It was almost insulting and frankly Barragan was getting tired of it.

No sooner than he received the warning, Yukari jumped onto Moka. Why she declared her love for the pink haired vampire by throwing herself into Moka's chest, Barragan didn't know. But, and this is a very important but. Anyone who touches or looks at Moka in such a manner has at best earned themselves a 'warning', or at worse a mauling that'd make Grimmjow proud.

Before Yukari could say another word, Barragan grabbed her by the back of her cape and tore her of Moka. Now Barragan thought of himself as a gentleman, but he personally saw nothing wrong with treating trash in the proper manner as he threw Yukari to the ground. Oh how these weeks of 'sparing' with Inner Moka, and just living in a world of weaklings were so excellent at teaching him self control.

If they hadn't, well. Yukari would have probably had every bone in her body broken instead of a few pathetic scrapes. After all, Barragan doesn't agree with the beating of women or children unless they attack first. Let the idiots throw the first punch, so they can learn to regret their mistakes.

Sadly, Yukari was a stubborn child, so she got up and tried to stare Barragan down. Key word was 'tried'. "You bully! You and Moka are like a rabid dog and the moon. You're waaay too different! I love Moka, so I won't let her beauty be tarnished and wasted on someone like you!"

"That's why I'm declaring war on you!" The mini-witch finished as she brought out... it looked like a very weird spatula to Barragan. It was a rod where one end shaped like a heart with a six point star in the middle. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it looked breakable. So if that was her 'weapon' he'd won the war without even trying.

With a wave of her wand, Yukari levitated every rock and pebble nearby before sending them to swarm Barragan. With some of the rocks being only a bit smaller than baseballs, and obviously intent on hurting her friend Moka took a step forward, wanting to stop things before she heard a voice in her head.

"Leave him be. If this was enough to injure Barragan, I'd have won in our first encounter." Inner Moka chimed in, causing her outer self to pause.

If Barragan knew what was going through his friends head, he'd have chuckled. One of them was worrying for him, as he let various pieces of earth slam into his chest and head, while the other was wondering how much of the little girl would be left to bury once Barragan was finished. If she was a betting women, she'd go with not much.

Barragan closed his eyes with a sigh. He decided to let the girl tire herself out, before showing her the difference in power. After all, one of the best way to break an opponent's spirit is to take every attack they threw at you, and simply dust it off. The best offense is a good defense, and in his opinion, he had the greatest sword and shield in existence. So why not let the kid have her fun while it lasted. Might be her last memory after all.

The rocks continued to pelt Barragan for a few more minutes. He didn't even have to use Hierro to avoid taking damage. Eventually Yukari increased the amount of things swarming the tanned teen. Tree branchs, chairs, everything that the young witch could gather from her surroundings was being thrown against Barragan.

It took a total of ten minutes, before Barragan got bored. At least Inner Moka could have possibly did some damage if she hit, but this was just boring. With a quick Pesquisa, to be sure the coast was clear. It was a day off, so most people were in their dorms studying, hanging out with friends, or being given extra lessons to bring their marks up. With that in mind Barragan's look of tired annoyance, shifted slightly into a grin before he spoke up.

"Inner Moka. You asked a few days ago for a demonstration of what my true form was. I, of course declined. I had no need to show off. But now, I feel like putting on a show. I do hope you enjoy it, but just a mere fraction of my true power.

Barragan didn't move a muscle, his hands still resting on top of Arrogante in its sealed form, before he yawned. Time to show these ants, a glimpse of true power.

* * *

Today was not going the way Moka had hoped. Sure, the exam results were fun, and she was happy for herself and Barragan. But she really wasn't looking forward to a fight. Yes, Yukari seemed a bit bratty, but she was being bullied and she was just a little girl. She probably just wanted a friend.

The love confession did throw her off a bit. But again. Yukari was just a little girl. She'll probably grow out of it, and they can just be friends.

"Rather naive way to look at things, but it doesn't matter. Just watch. You've wanted to see what Barragan and I do during our spares, and I have a feeling we'll see a better indication of his limits... I don't know why, but I can't shake this feeling that even when he's 'being serious', he's still holding back so much." Inner Moka said quietly to her Outer self. Would it be considered telepathy if they were both in the same body? Who knows, who cares.

"I know.. I just.. don't want to see anyone get hurt. I understand that Barragan means well, and with his history.. well.." Outer Moka thought back. It'd originally been a surprise to hear a voice in her head, and she was sure it was the first signs of insanity. But after the voice explained it's circumstances, particularly that it was the seal personality, and technically Moka's body wasn't hers, they got along relatively well.

Inner Moka told her Outer self what Barragan had described about his past, primarly where he came from and the girl named Harribel. Both felt a twinge of jealousy at the topic, but left it alone to be dealt with later. After all, Barragan was just a friend/teacher. Nothing more, nothing less, regardless of the occasional blush.

A shift in his posture warned Inner Moka that Barragan had finally gotten tired of playing. Her suspicions were confirmed by his short speech. Inner Moka shook in anticipation. Sure, she was a proud, and noble vampire, but there was nothing like a good fight to get her blood flowing. She knew that Barragan was on an entirely different level than herself, but she wanted to see how large the gap was. So that one day she can surpass him.. and maybe stand a-.. oi. None of that now.

Outer Moka.. she was getting worried. Not for Barragan, but Yukari. Her white-haired friend probably wasn't going to hurt the little girl, but still. She'd seen glimpses of his strength. The only reason she hadn't interfered so far was the look Barragan gave her at the start, asking her to stay out of this for now.

Both Moka's blinked as they watched a small black ball with a deep crimson outline appear above Barragan's knuckles as they rested on his cane. The ball started at the size of a small marble, before it began to grow as rocks continued to pelt his form. He'd probably need a new uniform after today.

Two of the three women who saw this were nearly stunned speechless, while the other wasn't sure what was going on. Yukari and Inner Moka didn't exactly know what the slowly expanding ball was, but they knew one thing. The amount of Yoki stored in that ball was unimaginable to the small witch, and beyond monstrous to the sealed vampire. The thought that such power even existed frightened Yukari to her core, paralyzing her as she could only wait for the inevitable, while Inner Moka was simply grinning, having no other response.

She knew Barragan was strong, but this. This was ridiculous. Maybe he was right, with power like that, he had every right to call himself a god. A nervous giggle escaped past Inner Moka's lips, since there was nothing else to do but watch. The brat made her choice, she started this fight, and now she had to face the music.

Outer Moka just didn't know what was going on, all she saw was the little ball. It looked harmless enough, but she could feel the fear and excitement in her Inner Self, but before she could react, the world went dark and she only heard Barragan's low voice.

"Cero."

* * *

That should be enough. A medium powered cero didn't actually take this long for him to charge, but it would do well to scare the ant. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

Once ready, he caught Yukari's eyes and gave her a small disappointed frown. Why? To remind her, how pointless her resistance was? How he wished for a better fight? Or maybe, just how stupid it was for him to be using this on a child. Dunno, neither did Yukari as it was the last thing she saw before she heard a low voice that she'd remember till the day she died.

Barragan didn't have to aim. He, Harribel and Starkk had gotten to the point, where a gesture was no longer needed to form a Menos's signature weapon. So with nothing left to do, he spoke the words that struck fear into the hearts of Hollow and Shinigami alike. Say it with me now.

"Cero."

* * *

She was dead... there was no other possibility. Hit with that much pure Yoki, she had to be dead. Thought Inner Moka before she opened her eyes to two surprises.

Yukari was alive. On her knees, with tears of joy and snot leaking out of her face, but alive. Both Moka's breathed a heavy sigh of relief. They thought Barragan wasn't type to straight up kill a girl, but that power... If that was a casual demonstration, what else was her friend holding back.

Speaking of, Moka really, really hoped no one had decided to take a walk in the forest today, or they'd have been reduced to ash. That.. cero or whatever it was called which Barragan used tore through everything in it's path...But the good news, there was now a new path to the seaside cliffs, so yay?

"Brat. You are young, you are foolish. That is why I let you live. But do not delude yourself to your capacities. You may be a genius, but that means very little in the world of monsters. You, humans, monsters, Hollows, Shinigami, all of their differences and strife, will, freedom, beasts, plants. The sun, the moon and the infinite stars above. All of it is meaningless."

Moka didn't see him move, but Barragan stood over the scared young witch, as he spoke in a calm tone, with an undercurrent she had never heard in Barragan's voice before. It almost sounded like uncertainty. "There is but one absolute in this world, and that is my power. Everything outside of that is as tiny and meaningless as an insect. So, choose your battles wisely. You were born in a place free of conflict. Don't let that gift go to waste."

Barragan turned to leave, only to be stopped by Moka's hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"The library. I desire sometime alone... and I think it'd be best if you talked to the brat, now that she's learned some proper respect." Was Barragan's response before shrugging of the vampire's hand and walking away.

* * *

It took her a few minutes, but Moka eventually got Yukari to move. After all, she didn't want to get the blame for the change to the landscape when someone eventually spotted it. Model student or not, questions would be asked, and honestly, she didn't have the answers.

Regardless, on their walk to the Newspaper clubroom, Yukari didn't say a word. Instead the young witch just stayed by Moka's side, with a blank look on her face as they walked hand in hand.

The girl just nodded in thanks as Moka sat her down in a desk, legs aimlessly kicking under the chair, before the vampire sat across from her with a concerned look.

"Are you injured?" Was the first question out of Moka's mouth, getting a shake of her head from Yukari.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Another question from Moka, another shake of the head from Yukari.

"Well.. um.. want to just talk?" Three for three on shakes of the head.

"Okay.." Moka put her hands in her lap, making a mental note to yell at Barragan later for his actions.

"What.. what kind of monster is he?" Yukari's voice brought Moka out of her plans to chew into her best friend for his casual disregard for people.

This time it was Moka who shook her head. "I'm sorry.. I don't know... I know he's from a place called Hueco Mundo if that helps."

"Never heard of it..Sounds Spanish though... Would explain the tan." Yukari thought out loud.

"Yes, it would." Moka giggled, the idea of the serious and bored looking Barragan in a matador's outfit being kind of silly.

And thus there was an awkward pause. It was bound to happen, but it still felt weird for both girls involved. Finally Yukari broke the silence again.

"Why... he's an arrogant jerk.. why is someone as smart, and kind and pretty as you a friend of his?"

"Cause under all that craggy exterior is someone worth spending time with" Inner Moka choose this time to chime in, surprising both the witch and the vampire. The look on the little girls face was filed away for later in Inner Moka's memory. It was rather priceless.

"Um.. hello?" Yukari looked around, to see if the rosary talking was just her near death experience playing one last trick on her, before Moka giggled nervously.

"Ah sorry. Yukari, meet Inner Moka, Inner Moka, meet Yukari.. Inner Moka is me, but when all by big scary, vampire powers are unsealed."

"Ooh.. okay?" Made sense.. mostly. Yukari had to wonder what would be the point of sealing someones powers, and their personality. But, she wasn't an expert on that kind of thing, so she didn't worry bout it. Probably wasn't a big deal.

"Back to the topic on hand.. Girl.. why did you confess your love for me.. Outer Moka... us?" Inner Moka just decided to use 'us' cause really, this split personality thing gets confusing. Even to her.

"Um.. well.." Yukari didn't have an answer. Or at least one she wanted to admit to.

"Were you lonely?" Moka hit the nail on the head, a small nod of the head confirmed her suspicions. Guess she'd been right earlier. Someone as smart as Yukari must have been worried no one would want to be her friend. Maybe her reputation as a troublemaker was just a desperate bid for attention. Poor thing..

"Aw.." Moka pulled Yukari into a hug, smothering the poor child. If Barragan was here to watch, he'd have had a short chuckle at someone having to go through marshmallow hell, that wasn't him.

"Stop spoiling her. Yes, she had her reasons. But that doesn't mean she gets of free of punishment." Inner Moka decided to play Barragan's role of judge, jury and executioner.. though she had to wonder if the teenager planned that... nah. He was smart, but he doesn't manipulate people intentionally. It'd taken her a few weeks, but Inner and Outer Moka both realized that the world subtle either didn't exist in Barragan's vocabulary, or he went to great pains to ignore the existence of the concept.

"Don't you think being scared to death was punishment enough?"

"No."

Moka released Yukari from her chest, not noticing the little girl take deep, measured breaths to stop her head from spinning. "Come on, please? You've learned your lesson, right Yukari?"

"Yes.. I have..."

"Not enough. Apologize to everyone you have caused trouble to. Starting with myself.. us.. Moka.. Kami damn this.." Inner Moka mumbled the last part, so that the little girl couldn't hear. Would she refer to herself in the third person.. or first.. ugh.. she was too tired for this. Once they sorted out Yukari's situation, she was going to ask Barragan for a drink of blood. At this point, she felt like it was owed as her Outer self and Yukari continue to chat.

Who knows, maybe the brat would one day grow up, and Barragan might tolerate her presence. Inner Moka smirked that the thought. It was unlikely, but she thought Barragan didn't have many more surprises, and look how wrong she'd been. With that in mind, Inner Moka started to doze off, dreaming about Cero's, tanned teenagers and numerous other things. It'd been a weird day after all.

* * *

Barragan sat in his usual chair in the library. He hadn't been lying about his wish to be alone, and the library is the best place for a bit of solitary self reflection.

Still.. this is pointless.. why would someone such as he feel a need for quiet contemplation.. he was a god. He had every confidence in his ability, his superiority and the vast difference between himself and the countless ants that inhabited this world and his own.

So why..

Why had he missed?

Could the child have dodged? No, impossible. She was frozen in fear.

She'd probably never seen so much power in one place before, but to see it so casually used as 'a fraction' of his power..

So what happened?

He hadn't felt anyone interfere. Aside from himself, Moka and Yukari, the place was deserted.

Could that annoyance Kami done something to protect the girl? No, he would have noticed. She didn't move an inch, and there wasn't that weird feeling in the back of his head that he always got when in the woman's presence.

The child couldn't have blocked it.. if she had the power to do that, he'd have noticed it. It was only through the fact he had lived for countless eons that Barragan had enough minute control over his spiritual power to masquerade as a human. So that's another explanation gone..

At this point there was only one reason left at the immediate front of Barragan's mind. And it both enraged and saddened him with the possibility of such a claim.

Did he chose to spare her?

Why?

What would he gain?

... What would he lose?

Why was this bugging him so much?

It was one ant, pathetic even by the standards of an insect...

Yet..

He stayed his hand..

He, Barragan Louisenbairn, a Vasto Lord, an apex predator chose mercy over annihilation..

Why?

Was it something about the girl?

No, she wasn't anything special.

He didn't feel any compassion or care about the brat. If anything he detested her existence.

Something so weak, and fragile that tried to defy him...

Could he have done it for Moka or Kurumu?

No.. that didn't make sense.

Sure, he cared for them as much as a Hollow could.

But for them to influence him in such a way?

Not possible.

Sure, he was in a different world, filled with different monsters.

But at his core. Barragan knew what he was.

A Hollow. A being without a heart. Driven by instinct. A need for conquest, domination.

A desire to rule, and crush the weak beneath him.

So why?

Barragan sighed as he put a hand over the center of his chest, where is Hollow hole used to be. This was getting him nowhere..

Guess, he just needed time to think this over.. Hah.. He with dominion over age felt like he needed more time.. How comical.

How absolutely and pointlessly comical.


	5. Chapter 5

Without humour, we'd all be what we're laughing at. Without arrogance, we'd be humiliated to admit we already are.

Barragan got his wish filled the day after his encounter with Yukari. The walk to school was no-longer as boring as before. Though personally I would have chosen the boredom, he thought as he continued on his way, doing his best to ignore the voice in the back of his head asking him why?

Why he did anything? Why he was he even going down this path? He was a god. Who lost his life.

The king of Hueco Mundo.. A king who lost his crown.

He was Barragan Louisenbarn. The name of a hollow who had everything he desired, only to have it stolen away from him by a worm, a traitor to his own king. A damn shinigami that decided to play at God.

Yet here you are, a shell of your former self. You may still devour, conquer and consume to your heart's content but you've been scarred. You've been broken in a way you never thought possible. You were a god, yet you still fell. You were a king but now you walk among insects as if they were your equal.

How can you claim your title without a throne? And do not give your excuses. You've had more than enough time. What kind of king waits for an opportunity to appear? The pathetic king, unfit for the title. A king, much less than a god forges their own path, but here you walk.

Slowly, day after day, following the herd to wherever it goes. Do you truly desire your crown? Do you truly wish to rule or has the time come for change? Will you continue down your path, revel in old glories or will you step towards the future among the chaft, where even among the monsters of humanity, you are a giant among mortals?

Shaking his head of traitorous drivel, Barragan continued down the path, eyes locked forward as he ignored everything else around him. He is the King of Hollows, God of Hueco Mundo. Now and forever.. so why. Why can't he give a damn straight answer to the voices in the back of his head.

But that was two weeks ago.

* * *

Moka stood by the dirt path that led from the dorms to school, fully intent on waiting for Barragan. She was worried. He'd been acting different since his fight with Yukari. He'd even cancelled Inner Moka's training, much to the silver-haired girl's disappointment.

"It will do us no good to simply stand here and worry... Our actions must be decisive. He is probably just exhausted from.. whatever that technique was.." Inner Moka spoke up to the current host of her body, even though she knew her excuse was just that. An excuse. She'd seen the power behind that.. spell? Let's call it a spell for now.

He'd done it at such a slow rate that it could only be called pandering to the audience.. and the power behind it.. It seems that with everyday that passed, Barragan's claim to divinity gained traction. After all, when you can annihilate a forest with barely a yawn, it's wiser to just call the person a god instead of trying to face down that power yourself.

Inner Moka didn't know a lot about the spell, but she had an ounce of common sense, something lost on most monster's it seems. She knew that taking on Barragan, even if it wouldn't her pride as a vampire was suicidal.

Thank Kami they were friends, and maybe one day... nope! The silver-haired vampire gave her cheeks a light slap, in her head-scape of course. She should be thinking about her current issues, instead of her possible future with a certain white-haired demigod. Though Moka Louis-. Bad, bad Moka.

"I know, it's just... I wish he'd talk to us.." Outer Moka thought back. Her best friend had gotten scarce over the past week. Moka used to spend most of her class time with Barragan, talking bout whatever with the boy. Sure he didn't say much back, but he always listened which was more than she could ask from any friend.

Now, he'd just shut them out. Moka's attempts at conversation were ignored as Barragan stared off into space. Kurumu might as well have been trying to seduce a statue for all the response she'd been given in the scarce few times she even talked to Barragan this week. And Yukari... well. That was most certainly a thing.

She tried to apologize. Honestly, she did. She managed to catch Barragan by himself after class three days ago. He'd even turned around to face her when she called his name. That was more of a reaction than the vampire and succubus had gotten all week. The fact it was the young witch who managed to seemingly start to get him out of his funk put a small smile on her face.

After all, if she fixed the problem she caused, then she could be even better friends with Moka! And possibly that cow women. Still, she was in good spirits until she got close enough to look at Barragan's eyes. That's when she realized her optimism was misplaced.

If looks could kill, and as far as Yukari was aware, if Barragan had that power the poor witch would have been reduced to little more than ash under the boy's glare. Sadly, under the storm of fury that was the Hollow-King's misguided gaze, she wasn't even able to squeak out a small apology much less an 'eep'. She was entirely at his mercy. Again.

So they had stood there. For minutes. Yukari wondering if the only reason she was allowed to live till now was for Barragan to finish the job out of sight. Barragan's thoughts were not as easy to read for the young girl. All she could see in the cold obsidian eyes was hatred, an absolute, all-consuming hatred that if it wasn't directed at her, it was sure as hell too close for comfort.

Moka had found out about the encounter an hour after it happened as she tried to console a crying, scared Yukari. Again. She'd even tried to give Barragan a piece of her mind yesterday. Chew the boy out for his behavior and possibly traumatizing Yukari , again. But she was just ignored, again. Moka wasn't even sure Barragan heard the words she was trying to get through his thick skull.

But back to the present. Why? Cause that is where stuff happens.

"We both know that is unlikely to happen. Barragan.. well.. He might just need time.." Inner Moka suggested weakly. She honestly had no clue what was going through her boyfriends head... not like that! He's just a boy and just a friend!... Shut up!

"I guess.." Moka said out loud as she dug her heel into the dirt, wishing she could do something. Anything for her friend.

"Moka-san! Perfect~ I was hoping to find you today!" A voice brought the two Moka's out of their head, to see a tall blonde with braids walking towards them.

"Ah. Ishigami-sensei! Um.. what can I do for you?"

"I just came to ask if you though over my offer to be a model. Sculpting someone as perfect as you would be a joy!" Ishigami-sensei smiled at the pink-haired student.

"Oh.. um.. well sensei.. It's just that I've been busy lately and with everything going on with Barragan..." Moka trialled off.

Ishigami put a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving the vampire a reassuring smile. "Boy troubles? If you want, we can always talk as we work. I know I've had my share of issues with men, and I'm always happy to help a beautiful young flower such as yourself."

"I.. um.."

"It may be our best hope.." Inner Moka admitted grudgingly. She didn't have a good feeling bout the modelling itself, but she put that down to embarrassment of showing someone her body. Possibly. Well maybe aside from B-. You know what, I'm done. Inner Moka decided she'd had enough for today and bid Outer Moka 'Good Night' before going to have a nap and possibly clear her head of dark-skinned boys with white hair and sexy, sexy scars.

"Sure.. thank you Ishigami-sensei.." Moka mumbled quietly, getting another smile from the art teacher.

"Not a problem, how bout you meet me in the art room after class starting today, so we can get started? Oh and here's a bit of advice for free. In art today we'll be starting a project. Painting or drawing something or someone~" That got a small blush out of the vampire. "that is important to you. Why don't you think of the best way to show that person how important they are to you?"

Moka just nodded, hiding a small smile. "That sounds nice actually.."

"Good to hear, good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me I'm afraid I have a class to teach. Ta ta for now~" Ishigami smiled as she turn towards the school building, leaving Moka back to her task of waiting.

* * *

Barragan really, really wanted to kill something right now. And the worst part? He wasn't lacking in target's he just couldn't seem to bring himself to actually do the deed.

Cause you're weak. You are no longer a king, therefore you are a small, insect, a peasant among the crowd.

Shup up, just shut up before I end you. Barragan should have realized at this point that arguing with himself was a sign that he was starting to lose it. But no, he just kept walking down the path to school, to join in another boring day. The past week had been spent with as little contact with the other students as he could manage.

Why he didn't just lock himself in his room and avoid them completely, was one of the many questions that were starting to pile onto the poor man's shoulder's.

"Barrag-!" More voices in his head, Barragan kept walking forward, trying to ignore them. He was too busy, too busy trying to figure out what the -hell- was wrong with him.

"Barraga-!" Just shut up and keep walking. Get into the school, get to your desk and get thinking. And what will that do for you? You've done nothing but thinking for the past week. Day in day out, it's just why, why, why?

"Barragan!"

"SHUT UP!" Barragan roared as he turned to the source of the voice. He knew it was in the back of his head, and turning around was stupid but he did it anyways. Why? Who knows."Stop talking to me, stop questioning me! I know what I'm doing! I'm not weak, I'm a damn king! A king doesn't question his order's much less himself! I don't need anyone else! So shut up, just shut up!"

When the haze over his vision cleared, Barragan blinked to see a teary eyed Moka staring at him. Well shit, he thought. He didn't know why, or how but he knew he fucked up in a way that only he could. Royally.

"Moka-" Barragan started to.. apologize? Was -he-, a hollow going to actually apologize to some girl? She was a comrade but still, apologizing. Would he really lower himself to that level, even if he'd known her for months? What was so special bout her? Or more importantly, what's changed about him?

Sadly, he never got the chance. "No Barragan. It's fine. I understand that you are going through something, and the past week has been hard on you. But it doesn't excuse the way you've been acting! I thought we were friends!... And friends don't yell at each other like that.." Moka blinked through the tears that were starting to fall down her face.

"Now I don't know what's wrong with you, but you could have at least tried to talk to us instead of dealing with it by yourself or getting angry at someone just trying to help! That's what friends do.. but I guess if you want to do things the hard way... come talk to me once you've sorted out whatever that's got you acting so mean.. I'll be with Yukari and Kurumu."

Well then... Barragan couldn't think of what else to do. How the hell does he deal with this? Another question to the pile. It seems today was going to be even worse than previously thought.

* * *

And he was right. In the few short months that Barragan had been attending, he'd grown accustomed to Moka's presence. Something just seemed off without the pink-haired vampire by his side. Similar to how he felt when he sent his former fraccions out on a long errand under Aizen's.. tenure, but this was different.

Barragan felt.. hollow and the fact he was willing to admit it didn't help his mood or do anything to answer his questions. No matter what books he read in this cursed library, none of them had the answer.

"Hey." A quiet and familiar voice called out behind him. This was the only voice that he hadn't heard since these blasted doubts and traitorous thoughts started to poison his mind with crap.

"Kurumu, a pleasure to see you." Barragan forced himself to be civil, though he wanted little more than to ask her to leave. Sadly his encounter with Moka this morning left a weird taste in his mouth. If he got any shred of evidence that pointed to Kami being responsible for this, he'd tear her to pieces before cero'ing the remains into oblivion.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The succubus asked, noticing that the white-haired teen hadn't even turned around to greet her.

"Do as you wish." The words came out of his mouth without thinking.

Kurumu sat down across from Barragan at the pair of armchairs with a table in between that had become his official unofficial hideaway since the first week of school. The succubus took a moment to get a good look at her destined one as she got comfortable, placing the small cloth bag she'd brought along with her in her lap.

The pair sat in silence as Barragan flipped through the book. Barragan content to stick with the silence until he had his answer's, while Kurumu examined him. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong with the guy.

His usual walk had become almost robotic, like he was just going through the motions. His voice lacked that undercurrent of strength, of a willpower that could crush you in the blink of an eye. His constant frown had gained a sour edge to it. Finally were his eyes. Kurumu was positive she was the only person to notice, but Barragan always had this spark in his eyes, like everything he saw was one big joke and he was the only one who got the punchline.

It hurt her to see him like this, which is why she gave him his space this week, hoping that a little time alone after.. whatever happened with Yukari had took it's course. But seeing the teen in front of her shot that option to hell. This wasn't the Barragan that saved her, the Barragan that stared down an S-Class Monster as if he was facing a growling puppy. This wasn't the Barragan she loved.

"Cookie?" Kurumu finally decided to break the silence with an age-old tactic. When in doubt, lure them out with something sweet or something perverted. With Barragan's current mood in mind, the succubus thought the former option to have the best chance of drawing success.

And it worked. Barragan glanced up from his book to look at the sack in Kurumu's lap. He warred with himself over whether to accept or not. After all, it's not like having a few treats could actually hurt him, right? With a sigh, Barragan closed the book, setting it down on the table.

Kurumu placed the bag in Barragan's outstretched hand, watching as he pulled the drawstring to open it. She let him eat the first few in peace, simply watching with a small smile. She loved the fact that her cooking never failed to draw Barragan's attention. She may not be the bubbly, and attractive Moka that seemed to draw people in like a magnet, but that didn't mean she lacked feminine appeal.

"Barragan.." She started once the subject of the conversation had finished his fifth cookie. Said subject turned his attention to the blue haired girl before him, annoyed that his research was not only interrupted by cookies, as good as they may be, but my pointless conversation.

Regardless, he'd already snapped once today. Lost precious control over himself, something he wouldn't be doing again. "Yes?" Barragan tried to keep his tone level, honestly he did, but it still came out with a tinge of annoyance that Kurumu just shrugged off with a smile.

"You know, if you.. well.. ever want to talk. I'm here for you, you know that, right?" Kurumu asked, watching as Barragan scoffed. Whether it was at the idea of talking to her, or that he was wrong, she didn't know.

"I am perfectly fine, but thank you." Barragan reached for his book once the remainder of the cookies were placed on the table.

"You're cracking and while myself and Moka might be the only one's who can tell right now, it won't be long till others do." Kurumu went for the blunt approach, watching as Barragan froze in place.

"I'm fine. Your concern is unneeded Kurumu." This time, his voice lost the dismissive undertone, to be replaced with cold steel and a tinge of anger.. not at her if she had to guess, it felt almost like he was angry at himself of all things. That brought a few questions to Kurumu's mind.

"Barraga-"

"Kurumu. I -highly- doubt that you can understand whatever it is I am thinking right now, so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone to contemplate, I would be most thankful." Barragan cut her off, but Kurumu was anything but weak-willed.

"Barragan. I don't think you are the one who understands. We are friends, and I'm here to help. Even if I can't understand what you are going through, I can still offer you another view of things if you -just- talk to me... I -want- to help you, and so does Moka. But you have to let me."

What was with these girls and thinking they could help? How could an in-.. how could Moka or Kurumu think that they could understand the problems of a god? Of a king? Of a man who's fallen to their level if not lower than the insects you spit on. The traitorous voice in the back of his head spoke up.

Barragan looked up, intent on meeting Kurumu's eyes to do something nearly taboo to him. To ask her to 'please' leave him alone with as much sincerity as he could muster. It was almost begging in his eyes and it disgusted him to resort to such tactics, but the moment the succubus and hollow locked eyes Barragan simply sighed.

They were eyes he'd seen before, hundreds if not thousands of times, eyes that annoyed him to no end, even with the respect he held for them. They were the eyes of a women who'd sooner watch hell burn than compromise. Eyes that gave a firm 'No', not to be swayed by anything more than getting what they desired.

One last sigh escaped Barragan's lips as his mind gave the mental equivalent to 'Fuck it', just in a more posh way. He was tired. He was tired and could already feel the strain of this week starting to bear down on him. He was tired and dare he say it, he might be broken at this point. He didn't care what he was about to do screamed of weakness, of anything other than absolution.

No, Barragan just dropped his gaze, looking at the floor as he spoke the four word he never thought would come out of -his- mouth. "Fine then.. help me.."


End file.
